


Silver Sun Rise Up High

by chwangdol



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psuedo Historical, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firstborn son of the King of the South is sent to marry the soon to be king Prince Yunho of the North. Differences set them apart and against each other, but for the good of their kingdoms they must coexist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hydrofloride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrofloride/gifts).



> My ideas for this might be too ambitious, but I feel the need to start posting so I can get some feedback and maybe a little encouragement. So please comment and tell me if you like it or not!

“I will not go,” he tells his mother, but the servants packing his things continue to do so and the queen doesn’t even look at him, “It’s not fair! I’m the rightful heir to the throne. You can’t just bargain me away as if I’m a woman.”

At this his mother does look up, “As you may have noticed, being a woman might have been in your favor in this one. You are not fit to rule as the sole king of any land. Ruling from behind the scenes as your sisters one day will do, maybe, but you do not have the qualities of a good king. Especially in tense times.”

Changmin gawks at his mother, “So that’s that then? I get no say in who I marry you’re just throwing me away to a savage northern lord because I’m too dense to run a kingdom by myself?”

“I said nothing about you being dumb, Changmin. And you are not being thrown away to a ‘savage lord’ as you so dramatically put. You are marrying a prince seconds away from being King.”

“Still without my consent.”

His mother laughs, hollow and quiet, “If you would like some choice the three Lord Kims are also looking to be wed.”

At that Changmin goes silent.

“Marrying Prince Yunho doesn’t seem so bad now does it?”

He shakes his head and watches the servants buckle up his chests and move them out.

“And I’m sure you know an alliance with the North is desperately needed. There is still distaste lasting from when we were one kingdom and conflict has sprung up over trading posts in the East. The Old King and his council agree with us that having you marry his grandson will be the perfect final peace between our kingdoms.”

Changmin looks down, “What if he’s ugly?”

His mother gives him a cold look, “Then you tell him he’s very handsome and refrain from being your usual bratty self.”

Changmin scowls. He doesn’t want to marry someone ugly, “How old is he?”

“Twenty-one I believe.”

He nods. Only two years older than him and on his way to being king just like Changmin _should_ be.

“How many servants do I get to bring?”

“Enough will be given to you to arrive safely and swiftly in the North, and when you are there Siwon and Ryeowook will stay with you.”

Changmin blinks at the new information, “Kyuhyun’s not coming?”

“I’m not having you take a drunkard with you to the North.”

Changmin pouts at his mother, “But I need a kitchen boy.”

She doesn’t seemed amused in the slightest, “There are plenty of kitchen boys in the North, Changmin.”

“You’re already sending me somewhere I don’t want to be. Please don’t take away my favorite servants as well.”

His mother takes a deep breath, “Fine.  If you can convince him to leave in two hours then he may leave with you, but make sure Siwon keeps him in line once you arrive.”

\--

Three hours later Changmin’s in a carriage facing Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, scorning at the bumpiness of the road.

He sinks down further in his seat, “How long to the North’s castle?”

“With the amount of horses we have it will be close to two months,” Ryeowook answers, “The plan is to get there as quick as possible.”

“Then not a lot of breaks I’m guessing?”

Ryeowook shakes his head, “Only for the nights.”

Changmin sighs and suddenly wishes he could be at Yunho’s castle much sooner.

About an hour later is when the first rock hits his window. Changmin scrambles away from it to the other side of the carriage, almost planting himself in Kyuhyun’s lap much to the other man’s annoyance.

Ryeowook reaches over and closes the shutters, “And yet you were angry at your mother for saying you were not fit to be king,” he scoffs.

Changmin’s eyes go from wide to narrow, “I was simply protecting myself, Ryeowook!” he argues and makes a sound of distaste when he hears Kyuhyun laugh underneath him.

“Protecting yourself from pebbles by climbing into your kitchen boy’s lap. Very king-like,” he remarks, and Changmin regrets bringing him along.

“Why are there pebbles being thrown at my carriage in the first place?”

“The commonfolk are angry their prince is being sent away to the North. They don’t think a peace offering is what our two kingdoms need,” Ryeowook explains.

Changmin’s expression darkens, “So then my mother is being foolish and this marriage is for nothing.”

“You know that isn’t true,” Ryeowook sighs, “This alliance isn’t to please the commonfolk of the South. The kingdom can control them easily enough. And it’s not them we’re worried will declare war on us.”

Changmin looks down and finally scoots to sit more comfortably between Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, “So I’m meant to please the commonfolk of the North instead?”

“More likely the Lords.”

Changmin scoffs, “Might as well be the commonfolk of the North there’s so many of them.”

“They’re poor and abundant but they’re powerful. And have a lot more say in royal affairs in the North than in the South. You want them on our good side. Which is not where they are now. Most agree that some of the Southern lands should rightfully belong to the North and that they should have full power over the Song River. You aren’t expected to change their view points completely, obviously, but you are meant to change their opinions on the South at least a little. Show them we’re not the deceitful thieves they think we are.”

Changmin rolls his eyes, the Northerners are dumb if that’s what they’re arguing. The entire North once belonged to the South, it all should “rightfully” belong to the South, and the Song River was controlled by the High Priestess and her followers, the kingdoms are simply allowed to use it, “And why didn’t my mother inform me of this?”

“Probably because it seems obvious,” Kyuhyun points out. Changmin wants to throw him from the carriage.

“But what if the lords don’t like me and this only makes the North and South’s relations worse?”

Ryeowook shakes his head, “They’ll like you, don’t worry. You’re pretty and smart and the only times you’ll meet them there’s a good chance they’ll be drunk.”

Changmin sighs and leans on Kyuhyun as he listens to the shouts outside of the progression attempting to control the commonfolk. It’s going to be a very long two months.

\--

Each night seems impossibly colder than the last. Most times they don’t waste the time or energy setting up camp so instead Changmin is swaddled in furs and sleeps in his knight Siwon’s arms. It’s more enjoyable than being in the carriage and the body heat keeps him warm, so he doesn’t complain, but he can’t help but worry about wild animals and bandits during the nights, especially when they get further north.

Siwon calms him down any time he wakes with worries, petting his hair that he now lets down to give himself that much more warmth and letting him cuddle closer.

Ryeowook will always warn him the next morning in the carriage that he better not act so close to Siwon when they reach the North, but Changmin can’t bring himself to care.

Because if it was up to him he would gladly spend all day in Siwon’s arms and have no thoughts of marrying a northern king. Siwon’s been caring for him for years, and he doubts his future husband will be so attentive. But he doesn’t voice these protests to Ryeowook. He’s already practicing keeping quiet when he needs to.

The axle breaks the morning of their arrival. They deem it pointless to fix so Changmin’s loaded up with his things, fur drawn around him as tight as possible. It’s snowing lightly as they travel the final distance to the castle, and Changmin’s hair is dotted with snowflakes when they finally arrive.

Their progression is greeted with a welcoming party, which Yunho stands at the center of.

Changmin leads them over, standing in front of Yunho with shivering legs. He forces his teeth not to chatter as he bows and greets him, “Your grace,” Yunho nods in response.

“I hope your journey wasn’t too tiresome,” he says, “Or cold,” he adds, and Changmin swears he can hear slight laughter in his voice.

“It was as short as we could make it. The King’s agreement of marriage was very pleasing to hear so we wasted no time.”

Yunho nods, “That King is now dead,” he tells him, and Changmin’s eyes dart to the ground.

“My condolences,” he says softly, “And my congratulations, for you succession, of course.”

Yunho nods again and glances to the rest of his party.

“Should we go pay proper respect to your grandfather in the crypt,” Siwon asks, and it’s only then that Changmin realizes he’s standing next to him.

“You look much too tired and cold for that. We have lunch waiting for your party inside, and my servants can help yours with the unloading.”

Changmin feels out of his element in the dining hall. He should feel comfortable. It should be the first time he feels comfortable in weeks with the familiar environment and servants tending to his every need, but it’s hard to even remember his name with Yunho in front of him.

He can’t read the other man no matter how hard he tries, and his eyes are colder than the weather outside.

“So does the new king still approve of the marriage?” he’s finally able to get out without his voice shaking or cracking.

Yunho’s eyes spark with the slightest bit of interest before he speaks, “It does not matter if he does or does not. The council opinion is still that it is a necessity. So it will happen in two days. But he does admit that his betrothed is much prettier than he expected.”

Changmin blinks at the unexpected compliment and stammers out a quick thank you before trying to focus on his food that refuses to look appealing.

“So for the next to days you’ll have private quarters, and you may focus on getting yourself settled in. Your servants may stay for the wedding if they choose, or we can have them on the road again by tomorrow.”

“A few of them are staying.”

“Then we’ll make proper arrangements for that as well. We plan to make you as comfortable here as you were in the South.”

“Thank you,” Changmin responds softly, and he goes to bed that night confused and frustrated that he can’t make a proper deduction of his future husband’s nature. It had always been one of his skills that he could read people like an open book. Ever since he grew out of his too-trusting younger years he could discern someone’s nature in an instant and always be right. It was a useful skill in political and social happenings, but now it seems useless against any faces of the North.

He’s woken in the morning by two servants and a bath being prepared for him. He stands sleepily and lets himself be undressed and led to the tub. There’s still steam coming out of it, and he almost keens in pleasure when he’s finally laid in it.

The two servants watch him, hints of amusement on their faces. They’ve probably never seen someone so pleased by a bath before, which isn’t surprising. The North doesn’t have such high of standards for hygiene as the South, and Changmin feared once he arrived here a bath would be a once a month type thing – maybe even more seldom than that.

During his two month trip he cleaned off in a cold stream once, and nearly froze to death in the process. This is different. This is relaxing and calming. This is what being royalty should always feel like.

He shuts his eyes his eyes and pretends he can just stay here forever, that he never has to worry about weddings or lords or any of that.

And it works until one of the servants is wrenching his leg out of the tub by the ankle, and he has to hold onto the sides for dear life otherwise be drowned in a tub.

The servant looks concentrated as he begins massaging in oil, a little too roughly and sloppily, but it’s at least a nice scent and a nice sign that if they’ve gone to this trouble then someone’s done their research and someone really does care if he feels at home here.

But obviously doesn’t care enough to make sure his servants are competent. His other leg is hiked up and with the he does lose his gripping and his head dunks into the tub. The servant drops his leg and takes a step away from the tub.

“I’m sorry, Your Grace,” he tells him, and Changmin glares in his direction.

He finishes up massaging the oil into his legs by himself, obviously not doing such a great job on his own but it’s better than being held under steaming water.

The servants stand awkwardly as Changmin takes longer in the bath than they probably planned, but they don’t dare say a word until he stands.

When he finally does stand they both rush to dry him, and to Changmin’s annoyance he has to inform them that he must be patted dry not scrubbed.

He can see the look of distaste they flash each other, but at the moment he could care less. Let them go complain that the Southern prince is prissy, as if anyone here would be surprised. And maybe he could get new servants out of it.

The last mishap is them attempting to dress him. They won’t give up after they’ve tied his tunic wrong for the third time or the fifth time. Or even the seventh time. It takes Changmin yelling at them for them to give up.

“Are you fucking incompetent?” he yells, “Did they send me the most idiotic servants in this entire castle? Get out,” he opens the door for them, glaring at their wide eyes, “Are you deaf now too? I said get out.”

He watches them scamper out before dressing himself properly, finally calming down from his rage to realize he has no idea where he’s supposed to go today, or how to get anywhere from his room.  His only option is to mope on his bed until someone comes and gets him so he accepts his fate and does just that.

His fate turns into a short nap until a knight comes and gets him and leads him outside, not saying a word as he does. Yunho’s waiting for him on a path through thick vegetation and Changmin addresses him with a small nod when they reach him.

Yunho thanks the knight for retrieving him then turns back to Changmin.

“I heard you got quite angry at two of my servants,” he comments.

Changmin looks down, “I’m not a morning person,” he explains, and Yunho lets out a short laugh at that.

“So it seems. Well, I hope that won’t stop you from walking with me?”

Changmin shakes his head then looks down the covered path, “Through there?”

“It’s somewhat like a garden,” Yunho tells him, “Mostly trees but that’s really all that can survive this far North.”

They walk in silence for a bit until the entrance is barely visible, and then Changmin speaks.

“So if it was up to you,” he begins, “No council, just you. Would you want a marriage?”

“Considering I need my people to be less hostile towards the South, yes. I’d want one.”

“So war isn’t an option for you?”

“No. Although there are reasons for it most of my lords are old and unenthusiastic and if we want to use our military for anything it should be against the East not the South.”

“So marriage is the best option for you?”

Yunho nods, “I won’t pretend that I enjoy being forced into this. I want this marriage for the good of my people and that’s it.”

Changmin looks down, unsure of why the words hurt so much. He’s known since he arrived that this marriage is purely political, but hearing from his husband-to-be that there seems to be no chance of anything else cuts deep.

“You don’t think you’ll change your mind?”

Yunho stops, “You’re obsessed with being wanted, aren’t you?”

Changmin’s lips part, lost on how to respond, “Perhaps just a little care from my betrothed,” he finally tells him.

“I’ve given you care since you arrived.”

“You’ve been a decent human being since I arrived,” he argues.

Yunho’s eyes narrow at him, “Would you like me to lie and tell you how pleased I am to have this marriage? Changmin, I find you appealing to the eye, that much is true, but you are a pawn of the South, and I could never love someone who is so easily maneuvered by others.”

Changmin’s face drops, “I’m not a pawn of the South. I didn’t want this marriage. I detest it as much as you do maybe even more, but I was forced into it, and I can’t control-“

“You can control it more than this. All your questions since you’ve arrived have been trying to see how you can make me love you. You don’t want my love then why bother?”

“Because it’s what’s good for my people.”

“Your people don’t want this. Your people want a war. They want the North to be crushed by the South. You’re here on behalf of the Southern royals not the Southern people. You’re here for the people who took your spot as King from you, and you’re just accepting it. You’re just doing their bidding,” Yunho looks him up and down, “I’m sorry, my dear, have I made you upset?”

Changmin looks up at him, there’s a smile now plastered on his face, and if Changmin didn’t know better he wouldn’t have been able to tell that it was fake. He wants to reach out and strike him, hard with all his strength, but he knows that will do no good.

“Would you rather I just add on to the people controlling you?”

Changmin opens his mouth to make a reply, of what he’s unsure, but then Yunho’s spinning him around, pressing himself against his back and bending him over a stone half-wall separating the path from the trees.

“Do you want me to take you right here?” he asks, and Changmin squirms in his grasp.

“We’re not supposed to until after--“ Changmin begins to protest, but Yunho cuts him off.

“I know, I know, Changminnie, but I really want to,” his voice is barely even a whisper, straight into Changmin’s ear as he lets his lets his thumbs massage small circles into his arms, “I want to tear off your flimsy Southern dress to the point it’s unwearable, toss away your fur robe so you’re completely naked underneath me, and anyone can walk by and see the gorgeous Southern prince bare in his perfect skin.”

His nuzzles against Changmin’s neck before continuing, “I’ll let you keep some of your modesty of course, they won’t be able to see all of you when I’m covering you, pounding into you, bending you over this wall for that perfect angle that will make you wail. It’ll be the prettiest sound you’ve ever made; the birds will even be impressed. And you’ll be so eager to have me, your tight little hole will swallow me up each time I thrust in. You’ll be so greedy, Changminnie, so greedy for me and no one else. Because no one else’s made you feel this way, so warm, so ruined, so loved. You’ll be begging for more. Begging for me to never stop, to never let go, never release you. You’ll be begging for it harder and faster until your voice is hoarse and the only thing you can say is my name, over and over until you’re just moaning and keening like an animal, quite fitting for your surroundings. And then you’ll be cumming, with me, without being touched, without me giving the slightest bit of attention to that leaking cock of yours, all just because I want you to.”

His hand grabs Changmin’s chin to turn him around and kiss him, it’s all tongue and no finesse, and Changmin whimpers into it, paws at Yunho’s hands that are still on him until he finally lets go and the younger stumbles backwards.

He’s breathless, eyes dark and dilated, with a scared and scandalized look in them, and he does what he’s wanted to do since the beginning of the walk; he gives Yunho a smack across the face before he’s running back down the path to hopefully find his quarters.

\--

Somehow he ends up stumbling into the servants’ wing instead of his own, and with help from a stout old lady who thankfully doesn’t ask a single question he finds Kyuhyun’s quarters.

There are three other servants in the room that get shooed out with angry yelling the moment Changmin enters, and that has Kyuhyun sitting up and alert.

“I will not marry that man,” he tells him, taking a seat on one of the other servant’s bed’s, “I will not, and I can not.”

Kyuhyun blinks at his master and friend, “Changmin what happened?”

“He is mental, Kyuhyun. Mental. Not right in the head. He terrifies me and insults me, and insinuates extremely inappropriate things, and-“

At that Kyuhyun smirks, “What? Did he try to get into your pants before the wedding? Lay off it, Changmin. He was told he was getting a prince from the South; he probably didn’t expect him to be as hung up on tradition as a Northerner.”

Changmin scowls and aims one of the dirty pillows directly at Kyuhyun’s head, “You are thick, Kyuhyun. Thick. He was very inappropriate on our walk today and would have continued to do so had I not put a stop to it, and -,” he stops abruptly, “Oh, Kyuhyun, oh no.”

Kyuhyun places the pillow back on its proper bed and takes a seat next to Changmin, “What?”

”I struck the King,” he admits, “I wasn’t in the right mindset of course because it was during-,” he pauses again, fiddles with his sleeve, “After his inappropriate behavior,” out of the corner of his eye he can see Kyuhyun smirk again.

“Did the King’s inappropriate-ness affect you that badly, Changmin?”

He glares at his friend for a moment before the question forces him to think back on the events, “He only held me.”

“Well with such a sheltered prince as yourself I guess that could exhibit a reaction,” Kyuhyun shrugs.

Changmin smacks him across the arm, “I am not sheltered.”

“More sheltered than most princes, I can assure you that. Though it’s to your advantage. You can always play off your innocence and purity to be slightly more likable, especially to men.”

Changmin looks down, “Do you think this was planned for years then?”

Kyuhyun looks at him, “That instead of becoming king you’re married off? Probably.”

“I’m tired of being used, Kyu,” he tells him, letting his head fall against his shoulder.

His friend is silent at his remark, just lets himself be curled around as Changmin finds comfort in closeness.

“They should be expecting you for lunch soon,” he tells him when his breathing has calmed almost to the pace of sleep; Changmin makes a sound of protest but gets up with him anyways.

“Help me to my quarters, first, I need to change.”

\--

The next time he sees Yunho is when he requests him for a private dinner in his room.

After speaking with Kyuhyun he had been forced to relay the events to Ryeowook and Siwon as well. Their reactions were much more appropriate than Kyuhyun’s blasé one. Siwon was enraged, almost shaking as he listened to Ryeowook attempt to drill into his mind advice on how to deal with such a stubborn king.

According to him his biggest mistake was that he hit him, to Siwon that was his greatest feat. Kyuhyun laughed at that and laughed even more when Siwon tried to encourage Changmin to stick up for himself like that more often.

“King’s probably into that shit,” he told him, “Probably got just as excited from the hit as Changmin got from being held down.”

“Do not make such obscene suggestions, Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook snapped, and Siwon looked even more at odds with himself.

“Perhaps the king is mentally unstable, is it safe for Changmin to be with him?” he asked, and Kyuhyun laughed again.

“Why don’t you just ride off with Changmin in the night and live happily ever after if that’s what you’re worried about? Siwon do not interfere with this. Do not make it more difficult for Changmin than it already is.”

Changmin wanted to shut them all out, to tell them all to shut up and return to their quarters, but he knew that at least some of their advice was worth listening to so he let them continue on arguing.

When he enters Yunho’s room there’s a small dinner table set up for them, a few servants attending to it and a knight behind Yunho.

“We are not allowed to be alone here until after our wedding knight,” he tells him, and Changmin nods. He thinks it a foolish rule after they were already alone on the path, but he doesn’t voice it. He doesn’t say a single word as he takes a seat and begins to eat.

“Did I shock you into silence this morning?” Yunho asks with a laugh, and Changmin doesn’t respond. He has nothing to say to him that he can say calmly or cryptic enough when there are servants bustling around them.

Yunho says something quietly to his knight after that, and they share a laugh that Changmin tries to tune out.

“The East is getting even more problematic. They’re refusing to abide by our agreements and treaties. We’ll have to send troops out their to enforce them properly. So your precious South doesn’t have to worry about us being a threat.”

At that Changmin does respond, “Perhaps I could write word to my mother and the South could send out troops as well.”

“So he does talk,” Yunho laughs, it reaches his eyes and fills the room and makes him look handsome like the young King he is, “This is a marriage for peace not for military strength.”

Changmin nods, “But with this newfound alliance surely that could be included, and if the traders of the East are giving the North a hard time then the same problems will soon fall on the South. It would be best to have it sorted out before it becomes too large.”

Yunho hums in agreement, “Write whatever pleases you, it must be hard to be so far away from home.”

“I’ll write what will help both of my kingdoms, nothing more,” Changmin counters. Yunho already thinks him desperate for love and affection he doesn’t want him thinking he’s writing home to whine to his mother.

“But to your mother and not your father?” he asks.

“My father is one who was against this marriage. He doesn’t like it that his firstborn son has been married off as if a firstborn daughter instead, and he also is not the most sympathetic to the North. Luckily, with him sickly it’s my mother making most decisions with aid from the council.”

“I was not aware things in the South were so complicated. Had you stayed you would have been well on your way to being King.”

Changmin swallows at the reminder, “I left for the good of my people and the realm so that we would not soon be in a bloody conflict.”

Yunho laughs, more malicious and annoyed than his last, “Oh stop spewing that bullshit. You’re not pleasing anyone with it.”

Changmin tenses at his words. The servants around them don’t seem affected, and he’s not sure how to react.

“Save that for the lords. It’ll please them, but it doesn’t please me. You’re dishonoring yourself by defending those who ripped your throne out from under you. All I get from this is that you’re too weak to face the truth that you were sent here because they did not think you worthy to rule.”

He looks down. What Yunho said was true, and Changmin had accepted it. But if he kept telling himself that then this place would be even more miserable, an honorable reason for him to throw his crown away was easier on him, even if it was his lie.

Silence thickens the tension between them, and soon the servants do start to look a little worrisome.

“No matter though,” Yunho begins much softer, “Your fake goal should be easy enough. The lords enjoy a docile and polite pretty face. Stay quiet like you always do and say what makes you sound selfless and you’ll earn yourself a good opinion.”

Changmin finally looks back up at him, “My silence is not passive,” he tells him, his eyes are cold as he looks into Yunho’s, “Do not make the mistake of thinking it so.”

Their eyes stay locked for quite some time before Yunho motions for his knight, “Ser Donghae,” he addresses him, “Please escort Changmin back to his rooms.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

When they’re halfway to Changmin’s rooms he finally builds up the courage to speak to the knight, “Is the King always like that?” he asks.

Donghae glances back at him with a smile, “Not really, no. He’s usually in a much livelier mood. His recent succession to the throne and future wedding have dampened his spirits.”

Changmin lets out a small laugh, “Am I that undesirable?”

“You’re quite different from any of the past lovers he’s had,” Donghae admits, “Perhaps he just needs time to warm up to you and the other changes recently brought about.”

Changmin stops in his tracks, “He’s had past relationships?”

Donghae laughs, “You didn’t expect him to be so old-fashioned he’d wait till marriage did you?”

“No, no,” Changmin breathes out. In some light he had. The Northerners held much tighter to tradition than those of his homeland, “Of course not. Lovers just makes it sound so intimate. I didn’t expect him to have such close relations before marriage.”

“Some were close some were not. Yunho had a stressful life from very early on, you must forgive him for being a little promiscuous,” the knight seems amused at his own choice of words.

“Of course,” he drawls, flashing Donghae a smile before continuing on his way. He doesn’t say another word to him through the rest of the walk, choosing instead to think on the newfound knowledge.

He’s not jealous – or not jealous of the lovers at least. He has no desire to be in their place or to have the love that Yunho might have given them to himself. There’s no chance of Yunho loving him anyways.

He’s jealous of Yunho. That he had others before Changmin, that Changmin won’t be his first and only and he’ll know more than a passionless marriage. He doesn’t want Yunho to be his first and definitely not his only.

Anger seethes through him when he realizes just how sheltered and close kept he was. He should’ve had chances to have lovers and bedmates, but instead he was brought up an innocent virgin prince ready to be shipped off to whatever king fancies him.

When he reaches his room he slams his door, leaving Donghae confused and staring in the hall.

Ryeowook and Kyuhyun are waiting for him, both lounging on the day bed, and Ryeowook springs up the moment he enters.

“Did he upset you again?” Ryeowook asks.

Changmin sighs and takes a seat next to Kyuhyun, “I don’t think he’ll ever stop upsetting me,” he mumbles, “But that’s not the matter now. Could you leave me alone with Kyuhyun for a moment?” he throws Ryeowook his best pleading face, and Ryeowook falls for it with a nod, “Find me paper and ink while you’re out I’ll need to write to my mother soon,” he adds as Ryeowook’s leaving.

Ryeowook turns to him with a smile, “It’s good to see you’re keeping her in your thoughts, Changmin. I’ll be on my way now.”

Kyuhyun gives him a quizzical look the moment Ryeowook leaves, “Spill it,” he orders.

“Yunho’s had past lovers.”

There’s a moment of silence between them before Kyuhyun bursts into laughter, “That’s what’s gotten you in such a fit? What did you expect?”

“I’m not saying he’s been to a brothel a couple times, Kyuhyun,” Changmin snaps, “These were relationships that had affection and love.”

Kyuhyun sighs, “And where are you getting such interesting details.”

“His knight,” Changmin looks down, realizing that he had exaggerated, “He said a few of his lovers had been close.”

“And that can mean numerous things Changmin. Why is this getting you so worked up? If anything this should make you happy. He’s obviously capable of feeling some type of affection towards people. Maybe it could happen to you.”

“I don’t want his love or affection, Kyuhyun,” he runs an agitated hand through his hair, “And I don’t him to be my first,” he finishes much quieter

Kyuhyun blinks at him, and Changmin worries at his bottom lip. He has a right to be embarrassed after what he said, even around someone as close as Kyuhyun.

“Changmin,” Kyuhyun begins, and Changmin can see him struggle with the correct words, “Those things are trivial, you shouldn’t worry about them.”

“And I wouldn’t,” Changmin replies, sitting up just a little straighter as if it’ll somehow kill his shame, “Except in this situation Yunho won’t just be my first, he’ll be my only. And it’s not fair, because he’s had others before me. I’ve had no one.”

“Couldn’t you just learn to accept his love?”

Changmin laughs, hollow and quiet, “If he ever ends up giving it to me. He hates me, Kyuhyun,” he worries on his bottom lip again and glances at Kyuhyun, “And all I want is just one night with someone who cares for me and then I’ll be satisfied, and I can live a proper married life with my cold King.”

Kyuhyun glances up at him and then darts his eyes back to the ground, “There’s only a day until your wedding, Changmin. What you’re suggesting is not something to be taken lightly.”

“But it’s not an affair.”

“You’re engaged, Changmin.”

“In an arranged marriage I would’ve chosen not to have. I feel I have every right to this.”

At that Kyuhyun stands, “Well I won’t do it.”

Changmin blinks up at him, “Excuse me?”

“I won’t bed you. I won’t fuck you. I won’t be your first, however you want to put it.”

Changmin’s silent for a moment, simply staring at his friend and servant who’s now a little red in the face, “Did you think I was going to ask that of you?”

Kyuhyun sits again, and Changmin stifles laughter behind his hand, “I didn’t think you had other options.”

“I want Siwon,” Changmin tells him quietly after a pause, and he can feel Kyuhyun’s disapproving gaze without looking at him.

“I would be a safer bet than him. He already wants to steal you away in the night, don’t lead him on like this.”

“This wouldn’t be leading him on, Kyuhyun. I’d make sure he knows exactly what’s going on.”

Kyuhyun breathes out a laugh and shakes his head, “It’s not smart,” he tells him again, and Changmin looks away to hide the uncertainty on his face, “I’m guessing this has to take place tonight?”

“The night before the wedding would be too risky, some of the lords attending will be coming in tomorrow and I can’t have any of them noticing.”

“So I guess you’re expecting me to go and retrieve him?”

Changmin nods, “Just tell them I need him stationed at my door.”

“I’m sure they’ll ask why.”

He pauses for a moment. His plan hadn’t gotten quite that far, “Tell them I sleep walk.”

“And then comes the question, ‘What about his chamberlain?’”

“He sleep walks as well,” Changmin answers, and laughs at his reply. He feels it shake his shoulders and make his eyes crinkle, and he can’t help but remember that it’s been months since he’s had a genuine laugh. The marriage has put him in a sour mood he can’t seem to shake.

“Which reminds me,” he adds, just as Kyuhyun reaches the door, “Find a way to distract Ryeowook.”

\--

The knock on Changmin’s door comes at the perfect time of night. Just when his body is finally giving in to sleep and surely most others in the castle have given up long before. He stretches himself out over his sheets before going to open it.

What greets him there is as expected, but his breath still hitches when he sees the man standing in his doorway, still dressed in the armor he sports around the castle.

He steps in without a sound and Changmin closes the door at once behind him.

“Kyuhyun’s lie was convincing then?” he asks, voice scratchy from near sleep and hushed from a sense of fear.

“Most of the knights here hardly pay any attention to me at all, he could have told them we needed to go raid the kitchen for wine for all they cared.”

Changmin lets out a little laugh, watching with unblinking eyes as Siwon casts away the outer-most pieces of his armor.

“Did Kyuhyun tell you the real reason you’re here?”

“He mentioned a little something about it, yes. It’s not right, Changmin.”

Changmin’s expression falters at his words. Of all the people in the world he hadn’t expected Siwon to try and convince him out of this, “But yet you still came?”

“I also don’t think it’s right that a man like Yunho should have you,” he’s dressed in his most basic layer now, normal clothes except for the siege of the royal guard, it’s another reminder that they shouldn’t be doing this. That when Siwon swore his oath to the guard he was abandoning his right to love, “I can’t change that, so I might as well do my best to make you happy.”

Changmin moves closer to him and presses his hand against his cheek. Their eyes meet, and even in the dark Changmin can read Siwon’s emotions. There’s fear there, coupled with excitement, but everything’s ruled out by care and adoration, something he knows he’ll never see when he looks into Yunho’s cold gaze.

Siwon closes the gap between their lips, lets their mouths meld together as he finds the tie on his robes; he loosens it, and it slips ever so slightly from his shoulders, making Changmin shiver at the cold air hitting his newly exposed skin.

But Siwon’s hands are quickly covering it, warming him again and sinking past the fabric to feel his chest, eliciting soft gasps from him, “You’re sensitive there,” Siwon comments, and Changmin lets out a small laugh.

“Didn’t know,” he mumbles, and then they’re kissing again, because why wouldn’t they be? It feels so nice and warm and lovely and so unlike the North, and everything Changmin wants.

Soon they’re walking backwards and Changmin feels his knees hit something and he almost goes falling before Siwon catches him with a small smile. He takes a step back to let Changmin situate himself on the bed before relieving himself of his tunic and following after him.

Changmin lunges in for another kiss but this time he’s only gifted with one before Siwon’s kissing his neck instead.

“Changminnie,” he breathes against his ear, and Changmin keens against the sensation, “Remember that no matter what you don’t belong to him. No matter what vows you say or how many times he takes you. You’re not his.”

Changmin pulls him down for another kiss, “Am I yours then?” he asks when they pull apart, breathless with his eyes blown.

Siwon unties his robes the rest of the way and pulls at both of their leggings. With Changmin’s help he’s soon naked over him, and Changmin’s lying on his back with the remainder of his clothes hanging off. Their eyes meet and they’re kissing again, breaking apart for Siwon to mouth at his neck.

“Only if you want to be,” he whispers into his skin, and Changmin whimpers.

He presses up against him, gasping when he feels their cocks press together.

“I want to be,” he digs his fingernails into his shoulder, “Make me yours, I want it.”

\--

Siwon’s laying next to him, pressing light kisses into his arm, “Have to leave soon,” he mutters against it, and Changmin thinks it thoroughly unfair that he shouldn’t be able to spend the night with the man of his choice but has to spend his life with one he hates.

“You said you loved me,” Changmin reminds him, and Siwon looks a little uneasy.

“It was-” he begins, but Changmin shakes his head at any further chance for words.

“Did you mean it?”

Siwon glances down, “I… Yes. I meant it. I’m sorry if you didn’t want to hear it.”

“No, no. It’s fine,” he tilts Siwon’s head to look back up at him, smiling to fade away the uncertainty in the older man’s eyes, “I love you more than anyone I’ve ever known,” he admits.

It’s shit for a confession, but Siwon’s expression still lightens and he kisses him, pulling his hair into a chunk at the back of his neck that he can thumb his fingers through before finally breaking away.

Changmin sits up as he watches him gather his clothes. He makes a move to go and help him put on his armor, but Siwon motions for him to stay there.

He’s at the bed again before putting on his helmet, giving him one final kiss before sheathing himself from view.

“Good night, Your Grace,” he tells him quietly, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Changmin waits for Siwon to be out the door before he lays back on his bed, letting himself finally revel in the night’s activities and getting away with it. It’s an exhilarating feeling. Even back at the palace he was hardly ever a rule breaker, and then there weren’t even such serious rules for him to follow.

He moves to pull back on at least his robe, halting when he feels cum still on the insides of his thighs. It’s still warm there, and the perfect reminder for the night.

Yunho’s not going to be his first, not his only, and he won’t have to worry about never being loved. He draws his robe back around him and then his covers, swaddling himself in fur and cotton until he’s drifting off to sleep.

\--

A second intrusion comes just before dawn, uneven knocking until the person lets himself in, stumbling over to a small chair.

“Your Grace,” he hears Ryeowook squeak, “Terribly sorry, Your Grace,” Changmin shakes himself awake to blink at his servant.

“May have had a bit too much to drink tonight,” he continues and attempts to stumble over to the bed.

“The day bed,” Changmin protests sleepily, “The day bed. Sleep there. I only have two more nights of having a bed to myself.”

Ryeowook nods and stumbles across the room again before collapsing on the day bed. Changmin hears snores almost instantly.

He sighs and finally wipes off the cum with his sheets, if Ryeowook asks he can give him an embarrassing story, but it’s not something as scandalous as, “I let my royal knight fuck me.”

“Good night, Ryeowook,” he mutters just so he can say for once he was more polite than his tiny servant before falling asleep for the last time.

In the morning they’re both late to wake, but Changmin only has a final fitting for his wedding attire and the letter to his mother to write, so he’s able to justify his rest.

Ryeowook however, is not, and spends a grand amount of time apologizing to Changmin for waking up so late, for coming back so late, and for being drunk.

Changmin doesn’t give a damn, which he tells Ryeowook without a single censor. It gets him a scolding which gives Ryeowook a headache.

He’s tempted to push his servants buttons more for fun, but soon other servants are arriving for the fitting.

To his delight, they’d kept his request that it be a Southern-style wedding garment and not one of the North. It’s not exactly what he’d had in mind due to the different fabrics, but it’s not the light blue that he should be wearing for a Northern-wedding. Instead it’s a deep red, a scarlet that compliments his tan skin and brings out the tones of pink in his cheeks and lips.

Dressed in it with his hair pulled back to reveal his sharp cheek bones and jaw he looks like a proper and powerful Southern prince.

He turns to Ryeowook for approval, and his servant smiles up at him, “You look like your mother,” he comments.

And with another look back at the mirror that’s exactly who Changmin sees, “Let’s hope I don’t become her,” he mutters, and Ryeowook gives him a disapproving look, but Changmin can’t bring himself to care. He really does fear he will become as manipulative and detached as she is someday, his current circumstances pointing even more in that direction.

Because once she was a stranger in foreign lands as well, with a husband she didn’t love and subjects who didn’t trust her, and maybe that’s why she was so willing to let him go; she didn’t want her daughters to face the same fate she did, but for a son it’s fine.

“Speaking of your mother,” Ryeowook begins quietly, “I believed you were going to write her?”

Changmin nods, “Right after the fitting, I haven’t forgotten, Ryeowook.”

Ryeowook makes sure he doesn’t forget, he sits him down at his desk right he’s changed back into his clothes with paper and ink in front of him.

“I don’t want to see you whining to your mother, Changmin,” Ryeowook warns, and Changmin responds with a soft laugh.

“Do you think she would care?”

“Honestly I do,” Ryeowook mutters, “You paint her in too dark of light, Changmin. She has no personal vendetta against you she’s just doing what’s good for the South and the realm.”

“Then how come when I claim to be doing the same I’m lying?”

Ryeowook’s eyes narrow at him, and Changmin knows he has every right to be angry with him. He shouldn’t have taken Yunho’s words to heart, that he was lying and dishonoring himself.

“Perhaps because you’re too bitter to even believe it yourself?”

Changmin stands, “Or is it because I’m being used, and I have no choice but to help the South?”

“Then it’s still just you being bitter that’s causing it to be a lie. Accept your place, Changmin.”

“I don’t want my place,” Changmin argues.

Years ago his small servant would have been frightened of the angry prince, but now he just purses his lips at the sight, “Sometimes I think it’s better than what you deserve. Now finish your letter.”

Changmin’s eyes narrow, “You have no right to order me around,” he snaps.

Ryeowook meets him with a level gaze, “If you continue acting like this then I place the right upon myself, _Your Grace_ ,” the title’s only there to mock him, and Changmin’s surprised his servant has such confidence to do so.

He would’ve argued more if he wasn’t so confused on his own stance and if he didn’t agree that the letter needed to be written. Sadly, he has no points to bring up, so he sits back down and begins writing again, quiet and obedient under his servant’s angry stare.

Some time after he’s sent the letter off to the messengers he’s sought out to greet a few visitors.

He meets Yunho and a small party at the steps where he and his servants were once greeted as well. The only acknowledgement he gets from the other man is a small nod before a carriage and a few horses come into few.

Yunho walks down to greet them in a much more casual and friendly way than he had Changmin, enveloping the girl in a hug the moment she steps out of the carriage.

Changmin keeps his place with the others, content with watching the small exchange from a ways away and not intrude.

Yunho returns with a smiling girl under his arms and a man following silently behind.

“This is my sister,” he introduces him, “Jihye, she’s married to the Lord of Elion, a keep not far from here.”

Changmin gives a polite smile to the girl, who giggles in reply and turns to her brother.

“This is your betrothed?” she asks, and Yunho nods, his smile just barely faltering.

“Prince Changmin of the South,” Yunho tells her properly.

She turns back to Changmin and shakes herself free of her brother’s embrace, “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she greets, a short handshake is exchanged before the sibling’s attention goes back to each other. Jihye seems to be quite interested in the wedding as Yunho leads her inside, much more enthusiastic than Yunho himself is, and Changmin wonders how in the world he got stuck with the constantly angry sibling.

He ends up walking alongside Jihye’s husband, a man shorter than him but heavier built and by the way he holds himself probably older.

“Are you enjoying the North?” he asks Changmin. Their small talk seems awkward with the booming laughter of the siblings that fills the halls before them.

“It’s quite different,” Changmin tells him softly, “It’ll take sometime to get used to, but so far it’s not bad.”

His lie passes if the smile the lord gives him is anything to go by, “Wait until winter, you’ll be forced to adjust.”

Changmin breaths out a laugh, winter had just passed, but there were still sprinkles of snow here and there, and he dreads when he’ll have to sit through a full one, “That is something of the North I do dislike, but I hope the summers will be kind enough that I can live through them.”

The lord laughs at that, and Changmin knows it won’t be true. The summers here will be nothing like he’s used to in the South, and he doubts he’ll ever be comfortable outside again, “Perhaps if you never take off your fur you can pretend you’re in the South again, little Prince,” he jokes, and Changmin smiles.

“I never caught your name,” he reminds him.

The lord nods at the statement, “Kangin of Elion, worthy of being married to the princess, but not much else. I look forward to having you on the thrown, Prince Changmin. Sometimes I think the North needs someone who understands warmth.”

With that he goes to catch up to his wife, leaving Changmin alone with some of the slower servants.

Kangin and Jihye join them for dinner. Changmin’s seated next to Yunho but all his attention goes to his sister and the knights surrounding them.

So Changmin chooses to stay silent and take to watching instead. Yunho seems like a different person around his sister, full of life and laughter; Changmin hopes some of that Yunho will carry over into their wedding day.

Jihye seems nice enough, but she’s just as unreadable as her brother. Her eyes show emotion, but Changmin can’t tell if it’s fake or real or what exactly it is she’s feeling.

Kangin’s different, he’s just as detached as Changmin from the whole ordeal, but when he looks at his wife Changmin can see there’s care for her in his eyes. In fact he can see care for just about everything in all of his actions. He’s watchful and ready for anything, but not on edge.

Careful’s the only way Changmin knows how to describe him, from the way he speaks to the others – obviously thinking on each word – to the way he absently strokes his wife’s hand. Some might say he seems a little paranoid, but he’s not tense enough for that. He’s simply alert.

It’s a trait to be admired in Changmin’s opinion. If all the Northern lords are this way then his task will be easy.

A couple times he’s engaged in small talk with a different knights, maybe taking pity seeing that he’s ignored by his betrothed, but other than that the night goes by slow and quietly.

Changmin does learn that after a few goblets of wine – and without the man insulting him – Yunho’s quite desirable. In looks mostly, but there’s admiration for the way he so easily engages his servants and knights in conversation.

He thinks for a moment that maybe Yunho thinks him lower than even the most useless kitchen hand here, but then his mind produces another thought, that it doesn’t matter because Yunho’s marrying him and not them.

Really it makes no sense, but he lets out a small laugh anyways. It goes unnoticed by the rest of the table to Changmin’s benefit, and he can go back to his quiet admiration for the non-asshole version of Yunho.

The night comes to an end with Jihye having a drink too many and Kangin helping her back to their temporary room.

Changmin yawns as he watches the room clear out, not yet ready to give up his comfortable seat to walk the long trek back to his chambers.

Yunho stands before he does, and Changmin looks up at him with tired eyes.

The playful Yunho from before is gone, replaced with the normal unreadable Yunho. However, he doesn’t look as cold or angry as usual. Changmin’s not sure if it’s because he’s tired or maybe a little drunk and he’s just about to make the final decision in his head when Yunho leans down and presses a kiss against his cheek.

“Wedding’s tomorrow,” he tells him quietly, and it’s so skewed and mumbled that Changmin has to wonder if he was meaning to say something else.

Changmin nods, trying to keep the shock off his face from the kiss, “How could I forget?” he replies, and he lets Yunho study him a bit longer before he leaves.

\--

The morning of the wedding has even more visitors filing in, lords from all over the North arrive, but there’s no time for grand greetings or entrances as preparations for the evening begin.

“He’s not bad when he’s not talking to me,” Changmin tells Kyuhyun. Despite it being his wedding day he has little to do besides be pampered. Servants will be coming to prepare a bath for him soon, but for now he can simply rest and talk with Kyuhyun – who really should be working on the feast, but Changmin wouldn’t be surprised if the others didn’t trust him down in the kitchens.

“Then just never be alone with him,” Kyuhyun suggests.

“Oh if only,” Changmin replies, “If I could always have him around someone he enjoys then perhaps this would not be so bad. I could just watch him talk, appreciate the few nice things about him.”

“That’s no way to talk about the man who’ll be your husband in a matter of hours,” Ryeowook snaps from where he’s folding Changmin’s clothes meticulously back into chests. His things will all be moved into Yunho’s chambers after tonight, and Changmin tries to appreciate his independent quarters for the little while longer they’ll last.

“That’s how he talks about me!” Changmin counters, “You should here him, all high and mighty, ‘I find you aesthetically pleasing, but you’re too dumb and pliable for a King like me.’”

Kyuhyun laughs a little, “Someone’s gotten his confidence back,” he comments, “Are you hiding wine in your room that I should be let in on?”

“Well the King doesn’t want a soft-spoken prince. Might as well return to the bratty one Ryeowook attempts to scold out of me,” he gets a glare from his servant and another laugh from Kyuhyun.

“Is this for the King or for your precious knight?” Kyuhyun asks. Changmin grows solemn.

“What?”

“Siwon wanted you to stick up for yourself, the King wants you to do the same in a way. I’m asking which one you’re doing this for.”

Changmin looks at him and then over at Ryeowook. For once his busybody servant is pretending to be so involved in his task he isn’t listening. He hadn’t thought about it like that until Kyuhyun brought it up, damn him. He should’ve never brought him along.

“Can I not be doing it for myself?” he asks and wonders if it’s a valid response.

“Are you falling for both of them?” Kyuhyun smirks. Changmin glares. He can’t fall for Yunho when he still hates all but one of the sides he’s seen of him.

“I’m not falling for anyone,” he answers, but Kyuhyun’s still smirking.

“That’s good, very good. Being a whore doesn’t suit you, you don’t smile enough.”

That earns Kyuhyun a smack on his arm that would’ve transcended into a full tackle and fight if servants didn’t choose then to enter.

Soon he’s dressed and his hair done up, watching himself in the mirror as he waits out the final time before the ceremony.

“Pretty,” Kyuhyun comments from behind him, and Changmin smiles at the compliment.

“You should be with the other servants in the hall already, Kyuhyun.”

“Have to make sure the King-to-be isn’t chickening out on his wedding. Ryeowook’s off giving instructions so someone has to be the guard dog.”

Changmin’s smile disappears at the sincerity of his reason, “You two really think I’d attempt to run?”

“Ryeowook was worried, and apparently a few of the council members were as well.”

“Is Ryeowook receiving orders from council members now?”

Kyuhyun opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted  when the door is opened by a group of servants.

“We’re ready for the prince,” an older lady announces, and Changmin slides off of his small stool before following them. They block Kyuhyun from joining the party, and for the first time all day Changmin feels nervous for the ceremony.

They open the doors to the hall for him, and Changmin feels his heart drop the moment he steps inside. So many eyes are on him, and he regrets the Southern style of dress at once. He looks so out of place and like more of an outsider than usual. He thought he would be proud of those thoughts but now all they are are nerve-racking.

It’s a look to his right that saves him. Yunho’s standing there, looking just as out of place in the gold and scarlet attire he’s wearing. He looks handsome in the Southern clothes, but it doesn’t look natural, and Changmin hopes it doesn’t anger any of the guests.

“No parents to escort,” he whispers a reminder, “And neither of us a bride. I thought it best to change the ceremony to this.”

Changmin nods in agreement, looking away from Yunho’s dark eyes that are for once calming to place his shaking arm on his and focus on the walk down the parted crowd.

It’s hard not to meet anyone’s gaze as he walks, but he dare not look down. What would entail? That he’s shameful of this wedding? It’s better to just show his nerves, surely they must know how intimidating their young King can be.

They reach the priest just when Changmin’s nerves have subdued, and he can finally ignore the many eyes of the crowd by looking into Yunho’s.

The priest recites the verses needed, but Yunho seems just as far away from it all as Changmin. There’s certainly  more of a detached look in his eyes than usual that Changmin can’t ignore.

As it reaches the end of the verses Changmin realizes that even though there was no bride here they had only been modified to remove the word wife and woman, and as the end comes Yunho still makes his promise to protect and drapes his cloak over Changmin’s shoulders.

He does it all without losing eye contact and the kiss comes just as smoothly, taking Changmin’s breath away and erupting the crowd into applause.

“You’re a king of the North now,” Yunho whispers against his lips, and Changmin looks down at the flood of Lords and Ladies.

They’re his subjects now, but he still only feels like an outsider.


	3. Chapter 3

At the celebratory feast, the lords and ladies are bustling with life. There’s a sea of conversation and laughter as they eat, Yunho and Changmin seated alone at the raised table, pressed close together to give off a sense of affection.

“It’s what the guests want to see,” Yunho tells him under his breath, “It’s a wedding after all. They come here to pay their respects, but also to appreciate the love between two young hearts,” he laughs at his own words, “It sounds very poetic and Southern doesn’t it?”

Changmin breathes out a laugh as well, “Better a Southern love story than a Northern tragedy.”

“We have stories of love,” Yunho’s hand moves to rest on Changmin’s thigh as he speaks.

He blinks at the sudden contact, but makes no move to push him away, “They always end in death and suffering. One always ends up alone.”

“Your Southern stories end up in death and suffering as well. A lover always dies and then the other follows.”

Changmin shakes his head at that, “That’s only death, no suffering.”

Yunho scoffs. He takes his hand away, and Changmin’s thigh feels unreasonably cold, “There’s no honor in that, no responsibility. A true lover would want their significant other to be prosperous after their death, to find a way to be happy without them.”

Changmin looks down at his food, takes a sip of his wine, “If it was true love then that person would never feel the same again. Nothing would be able to fill that spot they left. They’d be alone in rooms full of their closest friends, and there’s nothing worse than being alone.”

Yunho studies him for a while. The noises of the hall have died down, and Changmin’s sure it’ll soon be time to greet each of their guests.

“I think death is worse than being alone,” Yunho tells him quietly, and his hand goes to holding his on the table top as someone approaches.

“Your Grace,” he hears the man say, giving a slight bow in Yunho’s direction and then another to Changmin.

Yunho grows serious, sits up a little straighter, and his expression darkens. It’s a colder expression than any he’s given Changmin, and it makes him hopeful that perhaps the King hates this man more than him.

“Changmin,” Yunho begins, “This is Lord Henry Valnor, fifth in line to the title of the eastern Valnor islands.”

“And Royal Advisor of the King,” the man continues, “I take pride that my accomplishments do not come from my name, Your Grace,” he smiles at Changmin, and Changmin gives a small smile back. Even if Yunho doesn’t like this man, he has no reason to get on his bad side.

“It’s a pleasure to meet a member of the Royal Council,” he tells him, “I look forward to my eventual meetings with you.”

“You will be a wonderful addition. I’m sure the King agrees, the Council has been becoming more and more difficult as the Chairholders grow in age. It’s nice to have young faces and young ideas. Especially when they’ve been inaugurated in through such clear circumstances,” his gaze switches to Yunho at that, and the King meets him with a cold glare.

“We have other guests to greet now, Lord Valnor. It would be kind of you to continue on your way.”

The next few guests are not as exciting, and Yunho keeps his face. The next council members to show themselves come in a pack of two, and Yunho seems happy to greet them.

They’re an odd pair, one old with glazed over eyes and beard that comes down to his chest. He looks frail, and the younger one has to help him walk. The younger one is much, much younger. As young as him and Yunho.

He’s dressed the same as the old man, but their aurora’s are completely different. The old man hardly seems alive.

“Changmin,” Yunho begins, “These are also council members, High Scholar Lee and his apprentice, Heechul.”

“He doesn’t look well,” Changmin comments, looking the old man up and down who almost wanders down the steps when Heechul lets go of him.

Yunho shakes his head, “He’s older than my grandfather was when he passed. He hasn’t been well for quite sometime now. Heechul takes up the roles of the High Scholar instead.”

Changmin nods, and Heechul bows to them both.

“May I present my congratulations to you, Your Grace?” he asks Yunho, a smirk on his face, “Your Southern prince is phenomenal. Put him in a dress and we might have a queen.”

Yunho tuts out a short laugh, “I never wanted a queen,” Yunho replies, and Changmin feels as distant from this exchange as he did from Yunho and his sister’s.

His eyes wander the hall and eventually fall on a group of knights. He recognizes one, just by his height and size, and if he squints just a little he can see that the knight’s gaze is directed at him. It makes him smile and blush and turn away, eyes turning down to where Yunho is holding his hand.

When he looks back up, Heechul’s eyes are on him, and Yunho’s laughing at something he said.

“Now give Changmin a proper compliment, Heechul,” Yunho tells him, “You can see how much he detests being here. It’s cruel to make it worse with teasing.”

Changmin nearly scoffs at Yunho’s hypocrisy, but instead he looks at Heechul and waits for the promised kind words.

Heechul’s gaze turns dark when he meets Changmin’s eyes. Changmin glances at Yunho but the man is engrossed with listening to a nearby conversation for the moment.

“You look gorgeous in red,” Heechul tells him, “Not surprising, I always thought it complimented Southern skin quite well, but you look exceptionally splendid in such rich, dark shades of it.”

Changmin nods at the suggestive praise, “It’s the color of the South.”

“I hope we see you in it again soon,” he smiles, but his jaw is locked, and it makes it crooked and shaky. He turns away at just the right moment. Just as Yunho’s cluing in again, Heechul’s leading away the High Scholar.

The greeting continues, and Changmin forces himself to never look away from the vicinity of their table. He doesn’t want to risk meeting Siwon’s gaze again, or worse yet, Heechul’s gaze. He’s sure that man can see the guilt and passion in his eyes.

He finds himself taking more and more sips of his wine until he’s slightly buzzed and can continue his polite greetings without constant fear.

Soon the greetings die down and another version of a feast picks up again. The music gets louder, and the lords yell for Yunho to come and sit with them.

Yunho responds with a laugh and a headshake, until chants start to pick up, and Donghae personally drags him down.

Changmin stays seated, his awkwardness subdued by the amount he’s had to drink and how drunken all the lords are.

“Let the Southern prince sit with us, too!” he hears a lord call out.

“He’s our king now, too,” another one comments.

Lord Valnor helps him from his chair, “Sober?” he asks. He hears it in a daze as another lord shouts.

“Never will I accept a Southern King.”

“Maybe,” he tells him. Rather than drunk he feels scared. He doesn’t want to go play the role of peacekeeper tonight.

He pulls him further off to the side to a small girl. The have a hushed conversation and then Valnor is pressing a vile under his nose, and his senses are shocked awake.

“You are not here to drink,” he snaps at him, “You have duties to both your kingdoms, go fulfil them.”

With that he pushes him towards the tables that have now formed to become one.

It’s an older lord that makes room for him. In the mess of people he can’t see Yunho, but Kangin does catch his gaze for a moment. He gives him a look of pity before turning back to his conversation.

The older lord who moved for him offers him a drink that Changmin turns down as polite as possible. Whatever Valnor had given him to sober him up is now making his head spin, and he doesn’t think it wise to risk drinking any amount of alcohol.

“Too good to drink with the common lords?” he hears one man scoff. He’s older, but definitely not as old as the lord beside him, around Valnor or his parents’ age most likely. Definitely the troublesome group.

“He had wine during the feast,” the older lord defends him, “And the poor boy’s probably used to the sweet drinks of the south. He won’t have the stomach for our drinks for lots of time to come.”

The other lord scoffs, “Of course you would have sympathy for the South. You still remember the days they were good to the North don’t you? When we were one nation that worked together and we were prosperous above all. It was a ton of shit it was. The North did all the work, and the South took all the credit.”

A younger lord to the other side of the table shakes his head, “You can’t hold a grudge forever, Dorian.”

The feast slowly grows quiet as the argument progresses, “And you can’t pretend like you understand a war you didn’t fight. The South killed my brother, my closest friends. The man who _should_ be my King.”

That comment erupts shouts and angry comments all across the hall, and Changmin shrinks himself down.

“If Yanghyun was our king we would still be at war with the South and even more brothers and husbands would die.”

“Doesn’t make it right for us to have a Southern prince as King,” Dorian argues, “He grew up with nasty stories about the North and its people, grew up thinking we’re barbaric and animalistic.”

He splashes his goblet into Changmin’s face; he winces and wipes it out of his eyes before looking at the angry lord. The entire hall is silent again, watching them.

“They taught you a rhyme about the North in your so-called history lessons, didn’t they?”

Changmin nods.

“Share it for us, please. I’ve always wanted to hear it with the most precise and proper pronunciation.”

He looks down at the table and then across the way; he still can’t find Yunho, and it makes him feel uneasy. His cold gaze would seem comforting now.

“The South thrives while the North survives,” he recites plainly.

“It’s meant as an insult isn’t it?” he inquires, and Changmin’s forced to nod, “Do you see it as one?”

Changmin shakes his head.

“Well why not?”

“Because the South has only ever thrived at the expense of others. If we lived as independently and fairly as the North then we wouldn’t be anywhere close to your level of surviving.”

Dorian scoffs. He looks at the lords around him before shaking his head, “The South haven’t sent us a prince at all. They’re sent us a whore to attempt to flatter us and then get fucked by our King. When our King isn’t fucking his council members of course.”

That comment seems a bit too much, as a younger lord launches himself from his seat to land a smack on Dorian’s face.

Changmin stands at once to remove himself from the conflict that’s shortly forming. The older lords are also backing away, looking annoyed and bored. It makes Changmin wonder if this is a common occurrence. He hopes it isn’t, but he knows better than that.

Someone grabs his arm, and Changmin turns to see Yunho standing beside him.

“This means consummation with no ears pressed against our door. Glad you had the idea to make a distraction.”

Yunho’s dragging him through the halls before Changmin can reply.

“I didn’t mean to start a fight.”

“No, you were only sent here as a peacekeeper with no knowledge on how to actually be one.”

With that Changmin tears his arm away from Yunho’s grasp. He can hear the ruckus just a hall away as he glares at Yunho, “I had no idea the North had such divisions within itself. I was sent here for peace between the North and South not the North and North! Perhaps you should learn how to run your kingdom before you criticize me.”

Yunho’s eyes narrow at him, “Perhaps I should throw you back in the dining hall and see how you hold yourself in a fight with Northern lords.”

“They hate each other more than they hate the South it would be interesting to see how it plays out.”

Yunho takes a deep breath and it seems to calm him from Changmin’s earlier comment, “We can’t let this marriage become void, we’ll have to find out another time.”

He grabs him again, but Changmin shakes him off, choosing instead to walk with him back to his chambers.

Once there he takes a seat on the bed, allowing himself to take a deep breath.

“Enjoy yourself?” Yunho asks, he’s pulling off his coat, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Changmin nearly comments that he should be more considerate, that that’s probably the nicest thing he’s worn his entire life, but that would only warrant a laugh from the older man.

“Quite the opposite.”

Yunho breathes out a laugh, “Are the Northern lords too much for you?”

Changmin looks away from him, “Too rude would be a better description. Not a single person their treated me with respect. I was insulted by nearly everyone we greeted, forced to not drink, had ale splashed in my face, got called a whore, and then accidentally started a massive fight.”

“You’re giving yourself too much credit for the last one, Lord Park hates Dorian already, and the lords will use any excuse to brawl,” Yunho smirks down at him, “But I guess it wasn’t what you had in mind for your ideal Southern wedding was it?”

He takes another deep breath and turns away from him, hunching his shoulders to hide himself from Yunho’s gaze.

“Are you going to cry?” Yunho asks, and Changmin doesn’t open his mouth for fear he might do just that, “If you’re going to then you should cry now. If you start crying later it’ll be very awkward.”

His shoulders shake before the first lump of tears come, “I hate you,” he yells through them. Yunho doesn’t seem surprised by the reaction.

“I hate you and the North,” he says a bit quieter.

“You like some things about the North don’t you?” he asks before sitting next to him on the bed. He gathers up the fur blankets and presses them against Changmin, “Our soft furs you like, don’t you?”

Changmin growls as he pushes Yunho away, “I hate everything about the North,” he yells, straight in his face, “I hate your furs, your castles, your lords, your food. Everything.”

He stands with the blankets in his arms and throws them to the ground. It’s like he’s a little kid again, throwing a tantrum because things don’t go his way. The feeling’s nice so he throws the pillows to the ground as well.

Yunho’s watching him with a calm expression as he finds more and more non-breakables to throw around the room.

“Hate everything here,” Changmin announces again. It’s less angry this time and there’s even a little laughter in his voice as he tosses a stack of parchment to the ground.

He’s completely endorsed in his task when Yunho grabs him around the waist and drags him back to the bed. His breath quickens at once, and he thrashes in his hold, but there’s no effort. And when he tightens his grip, Changmin makes an embarrassing noise before giving up.

“You hate me?” Yunho asks, his breathing’s heavy and voice husky.

“Completely,” Changmin answers breathlessly, and Yunho replies by tossing him onto his back.

He sits up at once, watching Yunho with blown pupils as he undresses carelessly in front of him.

“Show me how much,” he tells him, turning back toward him completely naked. His cock curves up toward his stomach and is already leaking. Changmin’s not sure what he’s done that’s brought on such a reaction.

 He’s so unabashed in his nakedness that it makes Changmin want to put out the candles that surround them. He reaches for one, but Yunho grabs his wrist faster.

“Do you really hate me so much you won’t let me see you?”

Changmin blinks at him when he realizes what he means. Obviously he’s expected to be undressing now too, and for that he wants the lights gone even more.

He stays frozen for quite some time until Yunho slowly moves to sit next to him and unclasps his robes.

“Would you rather have it sweet and slow now? You hated me just moments ago.”

His eyes follow Yunho’s hands as they undress him. His mind seems to slow it down, and by the time his robe is being pushed off he feels like it’s been hours.

He pushes Yunho’s hands away before they can do more and rolls him onto his back. His lips find Yunho’s, and then a tongue is pushing past them, thrusting into his mouth. Yunho’s hands move him on top of his own body, and soon he feels like he’s trapped there even if he has no restraints.

He squirms and feels Yunho’s cock against his still clothed ass. Yunho seems to deem this a problem at once and moves him again so he can remove them easily. With that he realizes it’s really quite cold in Yunho’s chambers, and maybe he shouldn’t hate fur so much.

Exposed and freezing, he finds the best solution is to sits back and situate his cold ass on Yunho’s warm and thick thighs.

“Cold?” Yunho asks, and Changmin nods, looking at Yunho’s body from his new angle, “You could have sat on my cock, bet it would’ve been warmer.”

Changmin glares and gives his nipple a harsh pinch as punishment, “I’m not letting you fuck me right away like that.”

Yunho smirks, “Who said anything about fucking?” he sits up, and Changmin nearly falls back he’s so startled. His hands slide under his ass cheeks and squeeze and pull at them, “We could put oil all over you cute little ass and I could rub my cock between your cheeks until your hole is _begging_ to be filled. And then you can fuck yourself on my cock.”

With a small noise that morphs into a grunt, Changmin pushes Yunho back onto his back, “I’ll do what I want with you when I want to,” he tells him. He tries to sound stern and authoritative, but he loses all credit by the way his voice wavers when Yunho pinches his thigh.

Yunho makes a pleased sound at his words and leans in for a kiss, “Mmm, yes,” he kisses at his neck and rolls a nipple between two fingers, “Use my big cock to fill your pretty, virgin hole.”

Changmin makes a displeased sound at his words and pushes his mouth away from his chest, “Not a virgin.”

 A short laugh escapes Yunho’s breath before he flips them.

“You behave like a virgin,” he tells him, “What lovers you’ve had must’ve been mundane beyond words.”

Changmin’s eyes narrow, and he’s seconds away from protesting before Yunho’s hand closes around his cock.

He arches into his touch, and Yunho nearly laughs at him, “I’d be shocked to find someone not a virgin who responds even half as dramatically as you. It’s all so exciting isn’t it? To have someone else touching your cock.”

His response from Changmin is a glare and fingernails digging into his chest.

“It feels even better to have a mouth on your cock. I’d show you, but I like it so much when you scratch me I don’t want to leave it.”

Changmin groans and tears his hand away, leaving an impressive red mark on his chest. He watches Yunho sink down on him and take half of him in his mouth. He bucks up into the heat at once, and Yunho lets him, lets him fuck into his mouth until his throat hurts and then he presses his hips down, sucking him at his own pace, and watching Changmin’s reaction.

He leaves his cock to suck his balls into his mouth, jerking him off as he does, and he gives a quick bite to his thigh before mouthing his length again, swallowing around him once before he’s shooting down his throat and arching his back off of the bed.

Yunho licks up all his cum before returning to looming over him, “Either a virgin or all your lovers have been horrid. There’s no point in lying, Changmin, it’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

Changmin stares up at him, still not fully off of his last orgasm. Instead of answering he flips them again and takes one of Yunho’s nipples between his teeth. He bites down hard enough for Yunho to make a small noise.

“Stop interrogating me,” he demands, and Yunho laughs.

“Not interrogating, observing.”

Changmin glares down at him, “I despise you.”

“And you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Changmin feels like screaming at his response, “You’re cruel,” he spits in reply. He claws over the mark he made earlier, and Yunho makes a sound low in his throat.

With the same ferocity he felt at the beginning of his tantrum, he grabs oil from the table beside them. It violently finds its way to Yunho’s hands for him to coat his fingers, and soon Changmin’s lifting his ass up and biting Yunho’s shoulder at the feel of being stretched.

He takes his time scissoring around two fingers, fucking them in and out of Changmin until it hardly feels like a stretch and Changmin’s pinching his arm for attention and demanding more. He pushes in a third finger and thrusts all three of them in and out until Changmin stops making small little gasps.

Changmin takes the oil and pours a generous amount on Yunho’s cock before spreading it around with his hand. He pulses in his hand, and Changmin gives him a few jerks, marveling at the size of him, before sinking himself down slowly.

The slowness is interrupted by a thrust from Yunho that has Changmin crying out and grabbing at his bare chest. Yunho moans at the abuse and forces himself to stay still until Changmin’s fully on him.

Yunho stares up at him as he lets his head fall back, breath already quickening and sweat forming.

“Going to cum just from being stretched?” he asks and gives a few playful jerks to his cock.

“Won’t last like that,” Changmin whimpers out, jerking up when Yunho doesn’t stop. At the movement, Yunho stops and Changmin moans.

Yunho makes a pleased sound and moves his hips to force him further on his cock again, “Just like that, Changmin. Fuck yourself on me. You look gorgeous when you do.”

He whimpers again, “Prettier than Heechul?”

The hands that had been roaming his thighs stop, “Why does he matter?”

“You used to sleep with him,” Changmin comments, moving on his cock again, he’s searching for a rhythm he can handle, trying to keep his mind from drifting to Yunho’s pleasure. He doesn’t want to pleasure his husband, he wants to pleasure himself.

“And that’s in the past,” Yunho tells him, “Jealousy doesn’t suit you.”

Changmin’s finally able to fuck himself properly on Yunho’s cock without the other man thrusting up to meet him, and it feels so great Changmin nearly forgets to reply, “Not jealous,” he gasps out, “Just want to know if I’m prettier.”

Yunho looks up at him before pulling him down by the neck for a kiss, “Infinitely,” Yunho tells him. He sounds just as breathless as Changmin now, “You’re the prettiest.”

Changmin nods at the confirmation, already long gone when Yunho reaches for his cock and it only takes one small movement for him to cum the second time that night.

Yunho follows soon after, and Changmin moans at the feeling of the warm cum inside of him, filling him up like Yunho’s cock was doing moments before.

He rides Yunho through his orgasm and won’t let him pull out right away. When Yunho does pull out and he feels the cum drip down his thighs he’s reminded of his night with Siwon, the reminder he had to so shamefully wipe away onto his sheets.

“Still hate me?” Yunho asks, Changmin looks over at him and can’t help but move a little closer.

“Yes,” he answers, “Can’t stand you.”

Yunho nods and moves just as Changmin attempts to cuddle close to him. Changmin whimpers in protest, but then Yunho’s lifting up on of his legs and licking at his thigh, licking at the cum there until it’s all gone and he can move to his other thigh. He leaves little bites all over them once he’s done and it has Changmin squirming.

“What about my cock?” he asks after sucking a hickey onto Changmin’s hip, “Do you hate that too?”

Changmin shakes his head and pulls Yunho on top of him as a makeshift human blanket, “Love your cock,” he mutters, “It’s the only thing I like about the North.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I hope you still enjoy ^^

Changmin finds in the morning that it’s a little odd waking up halfway under a naked man for the first time, but he simply prods at Yunho until he slips off. He doesn’t wake, and from the mess still present in the room he can assume a servant has not been in to attempt to wake them yet, so he cuddles up against him.

He easily gives off enough warmth that Changmin doesn’t even think of reaching for the blankets and nearly falls back asleep before Yunho’s eyes blink awake as well.

“Good morning,” Changmin greets him, his voice is quiet and scratchy and covered in sleep.

Yunho’s lips quirk into a smile for a second before he jokingly replies back, “Good morning, dear. Should I call for breakfast in bed for the two of us? A Southern prince is used to being waited on hand and foot isn’t he?”

Changmin’s eyes narrow at him. His tone is sarcastic and joking, so Changmin chooses not to respond, instead just turns away from him.

Eventually his own body betrays him. His stomach growls loud enough Changmin swears he hears a slight echo, and Yunho gets a good laugh out of it.

“I’ll send for food then.”

Yunho pulls on a pair of leggings and leaves for a moment, crawling on top of Changmin when he returns.

“Your chamberlain was waiting right outside,” he tells him, “You have very loyal servants.”

Changmin blinks up at him. He’d been a little distracted from his words because of the sight presented before him. Yunho looks gorgeous straddling his hips, hair tousled and skin nearly glowing. He can’t help but run fingertips up Yunho’s arms.

“Probably just making sure I don’t attempt to run,” Changmin counters.

“You wouldn’t get very far. The moment you left the keep you would be swallowed by a mob. It’d form the moment they saw you, and who knows what they’d do.”

Changmin swallows, his fingers stop, “There were no mobs when I arrived.”

“Because you went through the south gates which lead directly to the keep. Usually we don’t have those opened. If you really had passed through the town we probably would have needed to send our royal guard to keep you safe. My people hate you. They hate this marriage. You’re supposed to be earning their support, but I honestly don’t think you will. If the dinner was anything to go by you have no idea what you’re doing.”

He looks away from him, “I had no training in this. Northerners are much different from Southerners. I had no idea they would be so-,” he stops himself. Yunho’s looking down at him intently enough to make Changmin feel uncomfortable.

There’s a long, thick silence between them, “So what?” Yunho finally interrupts.

“Rude,” Changmin breathes out, Yunho’s gaze is still intense, but he won’t let himself cower out of this, “And barbaric.”

“But the Southern prince likes that,” Yunho reminds him with a smirk, “In bed at least.”

“Yes. But not other times.”

“How about every time I’m rude I take you to bed. It’s like training a dog isn’t it? That’s what I’m like to you right? An animal.”

“You don’t reward animals for bad behavior,” Changmin reminds him.

Yunho smirks, “Who says I enjoy sleeping with you?”

Changmin’s mouth parts at that and before he can think he’s slapping Yunho across the face.

In reply he gets a laugh, “Well now you’re being rude. Same routine though, right?”

With that, Yunho’s mouth is on his. Desperate, violent kissing that Changmin responds to immediately. He wants to get his teeth around Yunho’s plump bottom lip, wants to bite and maybe draw blood.

Yunho’s moved down to his neck and has him whimpering and keening when the door opens.

He can’t meet Ryeowook’s eyes even after Yunho pulls away from him, staying behind Yunho as the food’s placed on their bed. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about from his nakedness – Ryeowok’s seen him nude many of times – but the effects of Yunho’s actions and anything that’s evidence of the night before are worth hiding.

Ryeowook, however, seems determined to look right at him the entire morning, “Good morning, your Grace,” he addresses Changmin, and then he turns to Yunho, “Would it be alright if I had a word with Changmin, your Grace?”

“Have as many words as you desire,” Yunho agrees.

Changmin grabs the nearest piece of clothing he can find, and lets Yunho feed him a small piece of pastry before he follows Ryeowook to the sitting area in the rom.

The nearest piece of clothing turned out to be Yunho’s wedding robe, but it fits Changmin comfortably enough and is long enough to give him decency.

“It seems last night went well,” Ryeowook comments, and Changmin’s eyes narrow at him.

“Did you really come here to discuss my consummation with me?”

Ryeowook sighs, “There’s no need to be angry, Changmin. You may have failed at your position at the dinner, but you can learn from that.”

At that Changmin looks away, towards Yunho lounging on their bed. Changmin wishes his job could just be confined to his rooms. Despite the hard-shell of sheltered emotions, Yunho is easy enough to please.

“The lords hate me and each other. There’s no hope for them.”

Ryeowook shakes his head, “You can’t give up on your task so easily. We need them to have a good opinion of the South. We need them to stop being interested in war with us. They need to be focusing on the East, not the South,” he follows Changmin’s sight to Yunho and narrows his eyes, “And don’t you dare start to care more about him than your homeland. First and foremost you’re here as a peacekeeper. Not a husband.”

Changmin tears his gaze away and nods, “I understand, Ryeowook. And I have no care for such a cruel person.”

“I think you have more than you realize, Changmin, so don’t lose sight of why we’re here. And this council meeting today.”

Changmin nearly groans. He’d almost forgotten about the dumb thing, “What about it?”

“Do not be argumentative. Do not be strong-willed. Listen and comment and be polite. Valnor said he would do his best to help you.”

“I’ve attended several political meetings in the South, Ryeowook. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not a beloved prince here, Changmin. The majority of the council thinks lowly of you.”

“Including Lord Valnor,” Changmin points out, “I will not take any advice from him.”

“Out of all the council members he is the most sympathetic towards the South. The most sympathetic towards you. Do not make the fatal mistake of thinking it someone else.”

Changmin swallows and glances back at Yunho, “Is Valnor the one you’ve been receiving orders from?”

Ryeowook sighs, “No orders, Changmin. Just suggestions, and you should take them too.”

“I’ll think on it, Ryeowook.”

His chamberlain nods, “Just make sure you’re doing what’s best for this treaty.”

“Of course,” Changmin agrees.

He watches Ryeowook leave the room before returning to Yunho.

“Telling you honestly,” Yunho begins, “I didn’t hear a word of that.”

“Your word means so much to me,” Changmin retorts, and Yunho’s expression curls into a small smile.

“I’ve saved food for you.”

Changmin doesn’t waste a second longer before digging in, and Yunho watches with an amused expression.

“You’re being nice,” Changmin comments.

Yunho nods, “I’m in a good mood.”

“Continue being in a good mood tonight at the meeting. I’ll need kindness.”

“The council meetings lower my mood, so I’ll have to decline.”

Changmin pouts at him, “You’ve stopped being nice.”

“Should we fuck then?” Yunho smirks, and Changmin glares.

“I don’t find you funny,” Changmin tells him.

“Well I wasn’t joking,” Yunho laughs and gives him a small peck on his cheek before leaving the bed, “Now, how do you feel about training with the knights this morning?”

“I feel that I’m already sore.”

Yunho nods as he begins pulling on clean clothing, “That’s the perfect way to attend council meetings. Sore and numb so you’re already in torture and can ignore the new form of pain.”

“You really hate the council, then?”

“The majority of them, yes. The one I’ve appointed I don’t mind.”

“I’m quite aware you don’t mind him.”

Yunho shakes his head at him, “Still jealous?”

Changmin looks away as he gathers up the tray and its food, “I was never jealous in the first place. It’s simply an observation.”

With the tray neatly pushed away Changmin hops off the bed, searching through his chests that haven’t had a chance to be unpacked.

“I fucked him in the council room,” Yunho announces, and Changmin nearly trips over himself.

The reaction amuses Yunho, so Changmin flashes a glare over at him.

“Right on the table in there. I fucked him on it. Does that make you jealous, Changmin?”

Changmin swallows before shaking his head, “No. Not even the slightest.”

Yunho saunters over to him at that reply, “What if I want you to be jealous?”

“Then you’ll need to try harder,” Changmin smirks at him. The teasing has Changmin on edge, as does the friendliness. He’s waiting for Yunho to go back to his mean, cold self at any moment.

“So what if I told you I let him fuck me in the kitchens? Is that more interesting to you?”

Changmin smiles at him, “I’m not jealous. Never will be.”

“What if I take back my word and say he’s prettier than you?”

Changmin frowns, “I would admit to thinking you ugly then.”

Yunho lets out a laugh, “But that’s a lie. I know it is. You think I’m very handsome, don’t you Changmin?”

\--

Outside in a courtyard is where the knights are training. Their greeting for Yunho is loud as he approaches, and a few even come over to give him a half-hug or a pat on the shoulder.

Odd glances and judgmental smirks are the only things Changmin receives as he walks behind Yunho. They stop at a half covered area of the courtyard, a small arena in front of them.

“You’ve fought before, yes?” Yunho asks, and Changmin nods in reply, “Have a duel with me then. We’ll only use practice swords, of course.”

Changmin glances towards their fairly large audience. He isn’t a very good swordsman, and Yunho seems all too confident. He’ll embarrass himself for sure, but to decline would be even more embarrassing.

“Alright,” Changmin agrees. He’s handed a sword, and it nearly brings him tumbling to the ground.

“Careful,” Yunho laughs out, and Changmin takes a deep breath when he hears stifled laughter from the knights, “Swords are heavy. Thought you’d know that.”

“Northern swords are much bulkier and heavier than Southern ones,” Changmin reminds him.

Yunho nods, “Dainty swords for dainty wrists I assume.”

Changmin glares. If he had any confidence in himself he would be ready to beat Yunho to a pulp, but he knows he has no chance against the older King.

They step into the ring and take the proper amount of steps away from each other.

Yunho makes the first move, a lunge that almost has Changmin falling backwards just from the force of it, but he’s able to block it.

In the ring Yunho uses his barbaric nature to his advantage. There’s grace in the way he fights, Changmin notices, but it’s masked by heavy movements and force he exerts.

Changmin counters his attacks with swift moves and watchful eyes. He knows where he’s going to strike right away, and blocks him every time. He doesn’t bother attacking, lets Yunho wear himself down until countering becomes easier and easier -- until he hears yells from some of the knights.

“Did you two not get a chance to dance at your wedding?” he hears one yell out, it sounds familiar, so Changmin figures it must be Donghae.

Sure enough, Yunho drops his sword at once to hop out of the ring and go over to his friend.

“Changmin’s good,” he hears him admit, “At countering at least. Probably didn’t attack in fear he’d ruin my gorgeous body.”

All the knights laugh at that, and Changmin awkwardly hangs around the outskirts of the group.

He’s about to go back inside the castle when he hears someone calling for him. Coming down the steps of a tower he sees Heechul calling his name. It’s too late to pretend he didn’t hear him so he approaches him cautiously.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” he greets him, and Changmin simply nods at him in reply, “Have a minute?”

“Yunho’s with the knights, I probably shouldn’t stray too far,” he tells him, but Heechul sees right through his excuse.

“Nonsense. Yunho will be with his knights until the council meeting. He very much likes fooling around with them.”

Changmin glances over at the group of men.

“It seems you two have that in common.”

The words strike suddenly, and Changmin’s mouth parts in surprise, “I’m not sure I understand what you’re suggesting, Heechul,” he replies. Better to play innocent than angry he supposes.

Heechul breathes out a short laugh, “Would you be so kind to take a short walk with me, Your Grace?”

“Of course,” he croaks out.

With a smile, Heechul hooks their arms together and leads them away.

“I know about your little affair with your royal knight.”

Changmin looks at the ground and then back at Heechul, “How’d you find out?”

“The little flirty gazes you passed to him during the wedding feast, and your dumb little kitchen boy attempting to comfort your knight later in the evening. I attempted to offer him some medicine that might help calm him, but he didn’t seem interested. He was quite overwhelmed that they weren’t alone in their dark corridor. He really should have taken some.”

“Will you tell?” Changmin asks. He’s not quite sure what the consequences would be, but he knows they wouldn’t be good. And Yunho might even be angry with him. A seriously angry Yunho is not something he wants to see.

“I would gain nothing from that,” Heechul laughs, “Changmin – I can call you Changmin, yes?” Changmin nods at once, “I would like us to become friends. Good friends. You’re someone I can see myself needing in the future. I would also like to make sure you do not hurt Yunho. Where this affair is now and where your relationship is with him, it would have no impact on him, but if your relationship grows more serious with both of them then I know Yunho will be hurt.”

Changmin nods at the information, “Where is my relationship with Yunho right now? Do you know?”

Heechul smiles at him, “Since we’re friends now, I guess I can tell you. Yunho doesn’t love you. That’s for sure. He thinks you’re adorable and pretty and hot when you’re angry at him, but he’s no where near loving you. Between you and me, I think he feels sorry for you. But expressing pity, that’s not something Yunho wants to be seen doing, so he never acts on those feelings.”

“He’s acting on other feelings,” Changmin points out, “Distaste and disgust.”

“No, no. I don’t think you. You don’t disgust him. Not at all. He likes to tease you that’s for sure, and he doesn’t want to see you stepped on. He’s been cold lately since the elders usually deem his playful attitude as childish and immature. It’s why he seems so polar opposite  of himself on occasions. His coldness comes from the forced leadership, and in a way the playfulness comes from it as well.”

“It’s understandable, I suppose,” Changmin agrees. He’s still not sure what to think of Heechul, especially after this new semi-forced friendship with him.

“It’s understandable, yes, but I’d rather see him stay more often in the playful state. Cold Yunho can often lead to a sad Yunho.”

“So you want me to keep him happy?”

Heechul nods, “Essentially, yes. I want you to be the best partner you can be for him, or else I’ll reveal your little secret.”

“Understood,” Changmin tells him, and Heechul’s entire face lights up. Another question floats on his tongue, or a statement really. Something along the lines of, ‘You still love him, don’t you?’ but he dare not let it past his lips.

“Wonderful,” he gives him quick pecks on both his cheeks before hurrying away, yelling back at him, “I’ll see you at the meeting tonight then!”

The meeting comes too soon. Yunho does spend the rest of the day with his knights, and after waiting for quite some time Changmin finally retires back to their chambers. He watches servants put away his things and then lays down for a quick nap.

A servant ends up waking him, and Changmin’s in a bad mood the entire way down to the meeting room.

He’s seated at the large oval table next to Yunho, right across from Valnor and Lord Hiri, the Keeper of Coin for the castle.

The meeting begins with certain formalities and simple discussion of new equipment or the state of the royal silver mines before anything interesting comes up.

“And the foreboding winter is exactly why we need to get control in the East once again,” begins the Master of Arms, Lord Han.

“There are still many keeps who have full guards,” Valnor points out, “We could possibly send five to seven guards over to help with the situation.”

“That’s a little much isn’t it?” Yunho points out, “For the winter that’s just not smart. A progression that size will be taking up large amounts of resources.”

“And there are resources in the East. We just need our trading partners to stop giving us so much trouble and we’ll have more than enough food to get through a harsh winter.”

“Are things really that bad in the East?” Changmin asks, and he gets a laugh in return.

“They’re worse than we imagined,” Valnor tells him.

“And you think the best option to fix this is war with the East?”

“Our plan is not war, little one,” Han tells him, “Our plan is intimidation and enforcement.”

“But with that many troops don’t you think the people of the East would feel threatened?”

There’s a laugh from Hiri, “Well if a Southerner knows anything it’s how to invade other lands. Perhaps we should listen to the boy.”

‘With such a large scale progression it would feel like an invasion,” Changmin tells them.

Valnor smiles at him, “Thank you for your concerns, Changmin, but I have been to the East. They are a strong-willed people who do not falter easily. We need this many troops to enforce our treaty.”

“You’re leaving our keeps defenseless,” Yunho argues, “The rural north is populated with savage beasts, and the more densely settled areas are filled with bandits and other unsavory types.”

“The council has already made a decision, Yunho,” Valnor snaps.

“No. The council has not already made a decision. You and Han have made your decisions.”

Lord Hiri clears his throat, “As much as I admire your pet’s logic, I do not trust whores, especially Southern ones, and therefore I must side with Valnor,” Changmin feels himself tense and shake at the words, and Yunho places a hand over his to calm him.

Valnor nods, “Heechul is still not officially a council member so he is exempt from voting and Scholar Lee is not mentally well, so he is also exempt from voting. Final tally is three to two, so we will send out the troops as soon as possible. We will be meeting again soon.”

With that everyone stands except for Yunho and Changmin, clearing the room at Yunho’s command.

“Fun, wasn’t it?” Yunho comments and Changmin has to take a deep breath to stop himself from screaming.

“That was horrid.”

“It’s usually worse,” Yunho admits, “Heechul has a limit to what he can say, so usually it’s me against the three of them.”

“If I’m called a whore one more time I’m never leaving my chambers again.”

Yunho’s laughs shortly, “Yes it seems Dorian’s comment stuck quite well with Hiri.”

“I can’t stand this place,” he tells him, and Yunho smirks.

“So I’ve learned before.”

“And neither can you,” Changmin continues, “You’re practically in the same situation I was. Stepped on and manipulated by those who are supposed to be under you.”

Yunho takes a deep breath at his words, “That’s a nice notion, isn’t it, Changmin? That we’re so alike like that?”

“It’s just an observation,” Changmin breathes out.

“That’s what everything is with you. But we’re very different, Changmin. I am no one’s pawn, but you’re everyone’s.”

\--

Two weeks later Changmin still hasn’t completely adjusted to Northern life. An agreement has been made with the lords sacrificing their personal guards that a few members of the royal guard will be positioned to their keep, and Yunho has been working day and night to make sure the proper groups are selected and sent off in an orderly fashion.

While he’s been away Changmin’s spent most of his time with Heechul. Not quite by choice, but it seems everywhere he goes the man is, so Changmin finally gives up avoiding him.

But for once he’s off somewhere else, and Changmin doesn’t think he could have chosen a better day. During the afternoon when Changmin’s lounging by a window attempting to enjoy sunlight a messenger approaches him with the reply from his mother.

It’s shocking to him how excited he is to receive it, the simple piece of paper with simple writing from the mother he occasionally claims to hate. He reads it over and over again until he knows every word by heart, and then he reads it a few more times.

When Yunho finally comes back for the night Changmin’s half asleep, reading over the last bits again as Yunho clambers into bed behind him.

Changmin waves the paper at him, “A reply from my mother,” he tells him.

Yunho makes a sound of understanding as he arranges them into the optimal snuggling position. One thing Changmin’s noticed about a worn-out Yunho is that he’s quite affectionate, lots of snuggling and kissing.

“What’d she say?” he asks as he presses a kiss against the back of Changmin’s neck.

“My father’s taken a turn for the worse. Probably passed on by now.”

“I’m sorry,” Yunho whispers and gives his hip a comforting rub.

“We knew it would be happening soon,” Changmin tells him, “It’s not a surprise,” he leans into Yunho’s heat and touch, “What is a surprise is that my sister’s been married. To Lord Lee Taemin of Lightford. He’ll be the new Southern king now.”

Yunho, “Have you ever met him?”

Changmin nods, “Once or twice when he was younger. Back then he seemed kindhearted and sweet. Exactly the type of boy my mother wants on the throne. I’m sure he’s quite easy for them to manipulate.”

“Anything about the East?”

“No,” Changmin admits, “Nothing about the East. It worries me a little. Why they’re giving the North a hard time and not the South.”

Yunho hums in agreement, “It should worry you. Just don’t bring it up in council. It’s best they don’t know you’ve written to the South about such matters.”

“Of course,” Changmin agrees, and he lets Yunho press another kiss to his neck and then his hand before settling cuddled up against him to sleep.

Yunho awakes early the next morning, pressing lazy kisses to his cheeks and brows and finally lips as he apologizes for waking him. Changmin smiles and wills himself back to sleep, deciding this Yunho is his favorite.

Changmin wakes again with the sun like a normal person. He stretches himself out on the bed before laying there for a bit, and then he decides he wants a bath today.

It’s when he’s leafing through the oil bottles to give one to the servants that he finds something interesting. A small vial, definitely not oil inside. He examines it for a moment. The clear liquid inside looks too thick to be water, and that has Changmin worrying what it is.

With a sigh he deems this more important than a bath so he goes in search of the apothecary. When he finally finds her rooms, Luna isn’t who he sees there.

Instead Heechul’s riffling through a shelf of vials with another small woman behind him. Changmin attempts to leave, but they notice him right away.

Heechul smiles and comes over to envelop him in a hug before he sees the small vial in his hand. He snatches it from him at once, and Changmin’s worry hikes up millions of levels as he sees his expression change.

He looks back at him with a cold dark gaze, “Would you like to tell me what you’re doing with poison?”


	5. Chapter 5

 

His grip on the glass vial tightens at Heechul’s words, “I did not know what this was,” he stammers out. The accusing glares of Heechul and his companion bore into him and make him shake with fear.

If they think it's his then Heechul’s mind will jump to Yunho, “It is not mine,” he continues, “I only found it in my rooms.”

The woman’s eyes raise at him, “This wedding gift causing problems?”

Changmin blinks at her. Her question seems sincere from the way her dark eyes only seem annoyed and confused. Heechul’s suppressing laughter behind a hand, and it leaves Changmin lost and offended.

“Wedding gift?” he squeaks out He grips the vial tighter and shifts his gaze to Heechul.

“Boa,” Heechul addresses her, “He wasn’t a wedding gift he was a groom.”

Her expression darkens at that. She glances down to the poison he’s still gripping in his hand, and it’s obvious she’s coming to the same conclusion as Heechul. There’s no reason for him to think it unfair really, many nobles have been killed with the help of poison, and for someone in his position it would be a favorable weapon.

“This is the Southern prince they sent to marry Yunho?” Heechul nods at her, and the darkened expression vanishes into an unreadable one. She’s just as skilled as Yunho when it comes to that demeanor.

She walks a full circle around him, and Changmin can’t help but be annoyed. He’s tired of being on display for foreign strangers. As a prince he should be used to it, but the stares of followers are completely different from the stares of possible enemies.

“Are you sure they didn’t just pick up a boy from the Golden Isles?”

Changmin’s offended. The Golden Isles are a southern group of islands full of drunkards and lawbreakers, but most importantly, brothels.

“I am a prince of the South do not suggest such foul notions.”

Heechul breathes out a chuckle, “There’s no need to get snappy, Changmin. You really would fit in perfectly there. Considering your behavior since you’ve come to the North.”

Boa’s obviously interested in what his implications, but Changmin doesn’t give her a chance to ask.

“Is this really the time to discuss that, Heechul? Or the place? The poison is a more pressing matter.”

Heechul nods at him, “Right you are, Your Grace. I’m only pondering why you would attempt to murder the King.”

“Is there a lover?” Boa asks, “Yunho’s husband is cheating on him?”

Heechul gives her a knowing look, “Well our foreign king is right about one thing. Here is not the place to discuss it. Let’s go to my chambers for some wine.”

Being in Heechul’s room alone with him and Boa is much worse than the apothecary’s rooms. Their dark eyes seem all the more predatorial.

When he was a child he once saw a snake eat a mouse whole; he feels an awful lot like the mouse right now.

“There is no lover,” Changmin announces before Boa can get to her questioning. He’s not sure how convincing he’s being as he can’t meet their eyes, but his tone isn’t faltering.

Heechul scoffs, “Yes of course. You’re just amazingly close with your Royal Knight.”

“Would you expect me not to be close to my Souther servants? I’ve grown up with them, and they’re the only ones here who don't treat me like a worthless outsider.”

“Do not try to lie to me, Changmin.”

Changmin finally looks up and into Heechul’s eyes. There’s no point; he knows already and no amount of sugar coating will make it better.

“I slept with him before the wedding,” he does his best to keep stammers down as he speaks, “But I do not love him. I would not kill Yunho to be with him. There is nothing I could gain from killing Yunho other than my very own death.”

Boa sighs and kicks at the floor, “I believe him. The poison’s not his, Heechul.”

“Whose is it then? Do you think it was planted there? If that’s the case then it’s good it was us who found Changmin with it.”

“And who wants him gone so bad they’d sneak into his quarters to place that there?”

Changmin laughs, “Every Northerner wants me gone. I’m sure one of them has the guts for it.”

They’re both silent for a moment before Heechul gulps down his wine, “No. Even the radical ones would not risk the wrath of their king or being caught by the royal guards. It’s someone who already has access to their room.”

“A servant could have been paid off?” Changmin supplies, but Heechul shakes his head again.

“But then we still have to ask who wants you gone that badly.”

Boa stops Heechul from taking another drink, “Why are we ruling out Yunho?”

Heechul’s exasperated at the idea, “That he would place it?”

“No. Of course not. But that it’s his.”

“Poison doesn’t seem like his weapon of choice,” Heechul counters, “There are lots of people he wants gone but he wouldn’t stoop to such a cowardly level to rid of them.”

“Which might be just why he’d use it,” Changmin speaks up, and Boa nods at his words.

“No one would suspect him for the murder,” she continues, “The blame would immediately fall on someone else.”

“On me,” Changmin finishes. Both Heechul and Boa look down.

“That’s not certain, Changmin,” Heechul consoles, “It would depend on who the target was.”

“If he’s from the North then who else would the blame fall on? I’ve not been able to make a decent impression on any of the lords or ladies and there’s still the idea that a Southerner has no honor and would gladly kill with poison,” his tone becomes angrier as he continues, “So who else would the blame fall on?”

“The blame would fall on you,” Heechul’s voice is so sudden and loud that it has Changmin shrinking into his chair, “They would all find you guilty and no one would care. You mean nothing to the North, you’ve failed your South, and Yunho couldn’t care less about you. You would be hanged and no one would care. I have no doubt Yunho knew when he was planning who would be blamed. The disposable Southern prince. Spineless and honorless and hardly even pretty to look at.”

Boa seems just as shocked at Heechul’s words as Changmin does. She makes no move to catch him as he storms out of the room, and narrows her eyes at Heechul when he leaves.

“Insulting your King isn’t very nice behavior, Heechul,” she says with an annoyed gaze.

“He’s not a King. He just married one.”

“And you seem rather jealous of that marriage,” she pours them both more wine.

Heechul laughs at her accusation, “I’m not jealous,” he begins, “He’s just not worthy.”

Boa clears her throat and takes a sip of her wine. There’s nothing she can say to that without more observation of the young man. Her and Heechul are both very protective of Yunho, but she thinks Heechul may be too biased to guard him as best he can in this one.

\--

Changmin calms after walking up three flights of stairs and around just as many floors. He’d left the poison with Boa and Heechul, and he hopes he won’t regret it. What would happen if they went to the council saying that it was his? There’s nothing he can think they would gain from that, but he can’t be sure.

A group of nights break him from his thoughts.

“Your Grace!” they greet him, mildly obnoxious. It’s the friendliest greeting he’s had all day, and his lips curl into a smile at it.

“Goodbye party for one of ours being stationed in the East. Would you like to join?”

“Will Yunho be there?” he asks. Somewhere along the way of his time in the North the Royal Guard have taken a liking to him. He thinks it has the most to do with how cute they think he is while being teased, but they’re still an enjoyable group to be around. Yunho, however, would dull that enjoyment, especially tonight.

“He has a meeting with the lord who’s stationing the forces in the east, so no,” one of the knights answers, “Why? Hiding from your husband?”

They all erupt into laughter at the question, and Changmin laughs along with them, hiding his initial awkward reaction with a grin and mismatched eyes.

The party is rumbling and chaotic. Nothing like anything he would have been aloud to entertain back home. He’s drinking freely for the first time since his wedding, but this time it’s not out of nerves.

He feels comfortable around these men. Probably the only group in the castle who like him as much as they like Yunho.

Or are starting to at least.

Perhaps liking him a bit too much, he wonders when he feels a kiss at his cheek and several more at his jaw. He doesn’t think anything of it at first. With his drunkenness comes affection and he’s being kissing and hugging all night.

But these feels different, more intimate, and there’s an arm curling around his waist and pulling him closer, and the room seems to get a little quieter.

He turns to face the onslaught of affection, and his breath quirks into a little, “Oh,” when he’s facing Siwon.

In the past weeks he’s had no need for a royal knight, and hasn’t seen Siwon since his marriage.

There’s stubble growing on his chin, and he seems more distant. Changmin isn’t sure if it’s from his drunken haze or the literal distance that’s been between them.

He lets himself be pulled onto his knight’s lap, and doesn’t stop the peppering kisses from falling onto his lips.

Hollers and laughs erupt around the room, and Changmin forgets for the moment that he’s in a room full of his husband’s trusted knights and just enjoys the feeling of Siwon’s hands clutching to him as he savours this kiss.

Because it means something to him. Changmin means something to him, he’s not just some Southern prince he got through an arrangement he’s his Southern prince that he’s protected since he was a teenager and would die for. Siwon would trade the world for him, and Changmin wants it that way for the moment. Wants someone who actually cares for him to kiss him.

He doesn’t notice the room going silent around him. It’s not until Siwon pulls away from him that he realises something’s wrong. He pushes himself off of Siwon’s lap and back onto the bench to face the rest of the room, and a few steps in front of him Yunho’s staring.

“Changmin,” he coughs out. There’s a gruffness in his voice that Changmin’s never heard before, “Changmin I think it’s about time we call it a night.”

Changmin nods in reply, watching Yunho meet the gaze of several of his knights. There’s a challenge in his eyes, and Changmin almost smirks at it.

This is the biggest insult he could ever throw at Yunho. His loyal knights seeing how little the respect his husband has for him is. Advertising the fact that Yunho has no control over him.

But yet he still follows him out, looking like a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs.

When they reach their chambers there’s a wave of silence between them. Yunho waiting for an apology or a beg for forgiveness, and Changmin waiting for Yunho to voice his anger and disgust towards him.

Instead all he gets is, “We’ll talk in the morning,” before Yunho leaves. To wander the castle for the night, find an empty bed, or warm someone else’s, Changmin can’t bring himself to care.

In the morning, he is woken by Yunho. His hands shaking him awake, and the talking begins at once.

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing that whole scene was for me?”

Changmin blinks the sleep out of his eyes as he watches him talk. His head is pounding and he really wants to sleep much, much longer, so his reply is anything but sugar-coated.

“Have your knights lost all respect for you? Has your honor been stepped on?”

Yunho takes a deep breath, “I’d be surprised if they have any respect left for either of us. And if anyone should be concerned about their honor it’s you. You are married, Changmin. Or were you too drunk to remember that?”

“I remember our wedding just fine,” he spits out at him, “If I was as dramatic as you I would probably call it the day I gave up my honor for my country.”

Yunho grabs him when he attempts to turn away into the pillows, “I’m fine with you hating me. Just keep your hatred in private. The way you behaved makes me look like I have no control over my marriage, that I’m not pleasing my husband. Your own husband not respecting you is not a good image to have.”

“Well looks aren’t that deceiving are they?”

Yunho finally relaxes his grip on him, and Changmin flips onto his stomach.

“It’s hardly morning,” he mumbles into the pillow, “We can discuss this later.”

He hears Yunho pacing across the room, and it becomes a distraction from his tiredness. When he’s adjusting his position, Yunho speaks again.

“Do you have no honor? You care so little about this marriage that you see nothing wrong with your actions? I suppose everything I’ve been told about the South is correct. Honorless snobs with no regard for anyone except themselves.”

At that Changmin sits up, “Oh don’t feed me that shit about honor or being caring. You were going to frame me for murder. Where’s the reasoning in that? Where’s the honor? I thought in the North you were supposed to show pride in your defeats. Honor the man you kill or something like that. I’m sick of hearing about honor. It means nothing to me. It’s just a word.”

Yunho’s gone still at his outburst, “Where,” he begins and then shakes his head and turns away, “How’d you come about this information?”

“I found the poison myself,” Changmin tells him softly. There’s something threatening about the way Yunho’s holding himself, and Changmin has a feeling he doesn’t want to anger him anymore than he has, “If you used that to kill the blame would not fall on you.”

“I hadn’t gotten that far along in my plans,” Yunho tells him, and Changmin wishes he could tell if he’s telling the truth, “The poison is mine yes, but there were no plans for it yet.”

Changmin looks up and down his frame before speaking, “I don’t believe you,” he tells him and sees Yunho’s shoulders shake from surprise.

“Yes there was a target, but other than that there were no preparations. No idea of who would take the blame.”

“I don’t believe you,” Changmin tells him again, louder this time, and it forces Yunho to look back at him.

He opens his mouth to speak, and Changmin waits for an argument, but he says nothing. Instead he nods and leaves the room. Footsteps harsh and determined out in the hall.

The rest of the day is spent apart, Changmin in his chambers writing a letter of congratulations for his sister’s wedding and another one to his mother on hope for his father. They’re pointless acts of courtesy, and he wishes he could be trusted with more than boring pleasantries.

By the end of the day he’s looking forward to the next council meeting. After a bath he’s in bed so early the sky is still a light purple, and Yunho still hasn't returned.

It’s not until late in the night that he does, waking Changmin up by clambering into bed. He almost says something about his ridiculous sleeping schedule but then realizes it sounds too fond so he keeps quiet.

Yunho’s arms wrap around him from behind and pull him close against him, until his nose is pressed against his neck.

Changmin lets him hold him like that. Unsure on why. He should be pushing him away, yet the closeness is comforting.

“Why Siwon?” Yunho whispers against him, his words tickle at his skin, and Changmin almost dozes off before replying.

“Because he loves me,” Changmin answers with a yawn, and settles back against Yunho’s wide frame to fall back asleep, just barely catching Yunho’s words before his eyes close shut.

“I could love you.”

\--

Yunho’s gone when Changmin wakes. It doesn’t come as much of a surprise to him. Times are tense with the lords and the East, and his husband’s become even more busy as of late.

He shuffles himself out of bed and down to the dining hall for breakfast, taking a seat at the servant’s table next to Kyuhyun and causing quite an uproar of knees hitting tables and yelps as everyone attempts to stand to bow and greet him properly.

Kyuhyun gives him a smile and offers him a piece of bread.

“What have they been saying about me?” he asks.

Kyuhyun begins with a breath of laughter, “I’m guessing none of it’s true then?”

“Just tell me what they’re saying,” he snaps, glad the surrounding servants have all cleared out to give their King more space.

“They’re saying that some low life of a knight took advantage of your drunkenness, and Yunho nearly killed him when he found you two.”

Changmin bites a piece off of the bread. It’s rough and tastes a little stale and he winces.

“Servant’s food,” Kyuhyun reminds him and adds in a more teasing tone, “Pampered prince.”

“They’re portraying me as weak,” he mutters, and Kyuhyun shrugs.

“Maybe you should stop giving them situations where they have to make up your part,” he tells him.

At that Changmin takes his leave, Kyuhyun following right behind him.

“So what really happened?” he asks, and Changmin stops them in an empty hallway.

“I was willingly with the low life of a knight,” he tells him.

Kyuhyun smirks, “Well I figured that much. Siwon?”

Changmin nods before running his fingers through his hair, “Did Yunho hurt him?”

“Not that I know of,” he tells him, “But I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning.”

“I’m going to go find him,” Changmin announces.

“Yeah because that’s smart,” but Changmin doesn’t listen to him and is already at the end of the hallway.

\--

He’s checked the guard’s quarters and anywhere else he’d expect him to be to no avail. His guess now is that Yunho’s sent him away from the castle. Maybe to guard some faraway lord’s keep where Changmin will never see him again.

“Changmin?”

The called for man almost falls over at the sudden sound of the familiar voice. The knight he’d been looking for is right at his chamber doors.

He can’t stop himself from running up to him, “You’re stationed here?” he asks. The disbelief in his voice well-placed. In his time here there’s been a knight stationed at his and Yunho’s door once or twice.

“For the night, yes.” he answers, and Changmin nods in reply.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Siwon shakes his head, “Didn’t even touch me,” he’s holding his wrists now, as if worried he’ll try to run away from him, “He’s inside right now. I think he was expecting to find you there this morning.”

“I should go in then,” Changmin suggests. Siwon nods, but Changmin doesn’t miss the sadness in his eyes.

He feels his eyes wet as well, but for a different reason. Siwon’s looking at him like he’s the whole world, and Changmin doesn’t think Siwon is even half of his. He doesn’t love Siwon, and he wishes Siwon could stop loving him.

He holds his breath as he enters his room, waiting for Yunho’s barbs at him seeing his love again but none come, instead he’s pinned to the to the door with strong arms, breath pulsing onto his cheek.

“Be loud for him,” Yunho whispers, “He loves you; he’ll want to hear you.”

“This is cruel,” Changmin retorts, just as quietly.

“Be cruel for me, Changmin. You’re not his; he needs to understand that.”

Yunho swallows his reply in a kiss.

“I am his,” Changmin tells him when they break apart, “He had me before you did. I’ve never been yours. Always been his.”

Yunho grunts under his breath and tugs off Changmin’s jacket and robes until he’s left in his thin undershirt. It’s neckline falls down down down almost reaching his crotch and drapes off his arms, hardly a shirt at all.

“Do you want to be his?” Yunho’s hands moves to grab his ass, spreading his still clothed cheeks apart, “Is he yours?”

Changmin grips at Yunho’s shoulders as he presses closer. A button on his jacket brushes against his chest and rubs against his nipple, and Changmin whimpers.

“Are you mine?” Changmin asks.

“Everything I am is yours,” he whispers against his lips, and squeezes his ass when they kiss again, “I don’t want you to be his. I want to make you mine.”

“I want you,” Changmin begins, mewling as on of Yunho’s hands leaves his ass to palm his chest, “I want you naked,” he finishes, and Yunho’s quick to oblige. He throws his jacket off onto the bed, and his shirts follow.

Changmin wiggles out of his leggings, and Yunho follows his example. He licks his lips at the sight of his cock. He wants to taste, and apparently so does Yunho.

He’s on his knees in front of him licking up his length, eyes meeting his as he does so, engulfing the tip for a second only to go back down to his balls, repeating the action until Changmin’s breathing is audible throughout the room, only then giving him the relief of his entire length being swallowed into the wet heat of his mouth.

Gripping the wooden door with his fingernails hurts, but he feels without it he’ll turn to mush. Yunho’s hands are finding their way to his ass while his mouth continues to work on his cock.

He can’t help but thrust up into the heat when one of Yunho’s cold fingers press against his entrance.

When Yunho’s pulls his mouth off of his cock completely, Changmin whines.

“Please,” he whimpers out, and Yunho gives him a small pat on his ass as reassurance.

“Fuck my mouth, Changdol,” he tells him. It would have sounded like an order had not been for the sudden pet name. Changmin watches as he wets two of his fingers and reaches back to slide one into his ass. The next one follows quickly behind, and then his mouth opens expectantly.

Changmin whimpers as he pushes himself back into the heat, gripping at Yunho’s hair so he can steady himself as he fucks into him.

Everytime he thrusts into his mouth he’s also fucking himself on the two fingers in his ass, and it creates a wonderful combination of pleasure and pain that has arousal pooling in his stomach and the tightness that runs through him as he reaches his climax.

Yunho feels it coming from the shallow thrusts he makes, and he pulls away at the same time he thrusts his fingers further into his hole. They choose the most opportune moment to find that sweet spot, and it has Changmin exploding into orgasm and painting Yunho’s face with his cum.

“You made the prettiest noise I’d ever heard,” Yunho tells him.

Changmin responds with a small, “Oh,” as he slides down the door, his shaking legs finally given in. He makes another, “Oh,” at the state of Yunho’s face and the fact that the older man is vigorously jerking himself off.

Yunho smashes their lips together in a kiss, and Changmin follows him when he retracts away to wipe off some of his cum from Yunho’s cheek with his finger.

Yunho watches him as he brings it back to his mouth, and that’s what does it for Yunho. The sight of Changmin’s small, kittenish tongue licking up his cum.

“Fuck, Changmin,” he begins, and he stands in search of an oil vial, “I need to fuck you.”

He hears Changmin groan from across the room, and when he comes back he’s still on the floor.

“Get up,” Yunho orders, “Up and turn around.”

Changmin follows his orders at once, forearms balancing him on the wooden door as he pushes his ass out for Yunho.

Yunho smirks and ends up on his knees again, reveling in the surprised gasp he gets from Changmin when spreads his cheeks apart and licks at his hole. A few more heavy licks and then he’s fucking into him with his tongue, letting Changmin push back onto his face until he pulls away.

“Other way now, Changdol,” he tells him.

He lifts him up just a little, and Changmin gets the picture, wrapping his legs around his thighs and arms around his shoulders so Yunho can fuck up into him.

He pushes in slowly at first, drawing out the first stretch, and watching the way Changmin’s face twists as he does. He nibbles at Changmin’s ear and stays still until he gets a whimper of protest from the younger man.

“Move,” he gasps out, mewling when Yunho slaps at his ass.

“Didn’t hear that,” he whispers into his ear.

Changmin digs his fingernails further into his back, “Fuck me,” he tells him, but it’s only slightly louder than his last request.

All it earns him is another slap, and hands gripping him harder.

“Please Yunho, please,” he breathes out, “Fuck me,” he feels odd at the whining yell, but it does get Yunho to start thrusting.

“How?” Yunho whispers into his ear.

“Fuck, Yunho. Hard. So hard I don’t want to walk tomorrow, and I have bruises on my thighs,” Changmin gasps when Yunho squeezes his ass, “And your handprints on my ass.”

“Good boy,” Yunho whispers, and Changmin doesn’t get much else out after that but his name.

\--

Changmin’s curled himself into Yunho’s embrace on their bed, furs blankets wrapped around their bare bodies as they cuddle into each other’s warmth.

Changmin’s playing with Yunho’s fingers on his waist.

“When do you think he left?” Changmin asks, and Yunho hums in thought against his neck.

“Maybe he stayed for the whole thing. I don’t think you realize how pretty you sound while you’re being fucked.”

“You’re a prideful asshole,” Changmin informs him, “But I guess you’re not used to things being taken from you.”

Yunho tightens his hold on Changmin, “Everyone’s always taken from me,” he whispers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
